Hysteria
by Softnightwhispers
Summary: Was paranoia a good thing? My mom could be weird about getting suddenly paranoid, I need coffee. -Is a Left 4 dead story, I'll get chaps up real soon here well more of them, enjoy, have fun!-
1. Chapter 1

So wrote this up today, had a dream and had to type it down outlined and everything. I'm working yes on the other stories but this was such an amazing… and scary dream at the same time. So I don't own anything that is Left 4 Dead that's common sense, yadda, yadda, if you want to leave a review do, otherwise this is just to pass the time till the writers block passes on the Inheritance Cycle story. Though I'll say I like some of my commentary/lines in this, I smirked.

Work is pretty fucked up for me, I'll give you the synopsis I track down homicides, and I'm paid to find who did it: homicide detective. I live in Pennsylvania, Mercy City. It's decent enough city, mind the smog, and the constant traffic that you won't be able to get any sleep from. In general I didn't get much sleep to be honest, you worked from 3am-11pm you didn't sleep, so was the life of a detective. I was though prime of my age, 5'11: ideal detective with the fighting skills better then Chuck Norris. Ok I lied about the Chuck Norris part. I had guardianship over my little brother, when I was thirteen my folks died, we lived with my shit fucked aunt and uncle, I hated them both. When I was seventeen and able to support myself I got him the fuck out of there clutches, and now I supported both him and myself. At the age of twenty-six, I think I'm doing pretty fucking well for having a fourteen year old teenager in my apartment.

3:24am. I sat at my kitchen, it was quiet, Austin asleep I knew that in a few hours he would be rooting through the kitchen, and leaving a mess wherever he touched. The wafting aroma of coffee waded up to my nose and I sipped cautiously at the hot cup. Beside me on the clean counters my GLOCK still sat in its leather holster. Dressed in my typical look it was black: black dress pants, black combat boots hidden under the pant legs, a black blouse, and black leather blazer. I had the typical look of the Russian accentors, dark brown hair, high cheekbones, and the build to kick someone's ass.

My watched beep, checking it I saw that it was time to leave. Setting my coffee cup in the sink I turned off the light and left my apartment. It was quiet through the halls as I walked, the keys in my pocket and my holstered pistol at my hip. No one knew much of me, my apartment was in the rich side of the city, and I made sure Austin had a good fucking life. I remember to the day when we were little kids, I was a shit; hell we were siblings you fought that was the norm. Now though, I promised my mother, as she was the last to die that I'd take care of my brother. My dad was in the military and during the Iraq war… he never returned. My mother through the years had supported us eventually breast cancer took her. I had shed my tears long ago, if it was not work, it was Austin I had to remain strong.

The parking garage was quiet, the cars were lined up I imagined them like sleeping cattle waiting for the cattle prod to wake them up. Walking to my Ford Explorer I beeped open the doors. Starting it I fastened my seat belt and went through the windy turns of the garage; empty the streets were free to go speeding, cops were usually not paying that much attention.

Flick of the knob on the radio I switched through the stations something more desirable that wasn't news. Finally there was a song and I left it at that, some pop song. Fergie, Brittany Spears or something I wasn't that entirely sure who it was, just long as it was a song. It took me about fifteen minutes with the drive, and short wait through the lights to get to the station. Parking the car along the street there was few others, mainly the other homicide detective and the Mexican janitor. Locking my car I strolled inside.

"Jas!" Tony waved from behind the main desk. The fluorescent lights irritated my eyes; I blinked a few times, before giving a lazy wave.

"Yeah? Morning to you too. So what's the gist of news, anything important I should give a fuck about," I asked propping my hip up onto his desk. As always he could give fuck all for his work, and was playing on a poker site.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. I saw the disgruntled head of my boss poke out from his cubicle from the corner of my eye, and then disappear back behind the plaster. I chuckled. "Yeah actually. We have a case, but we don't have to get to it later today." Tony said giving up on the poker game as he slid the manila folder to me.

The tab along the folder had the typical reading: homicide. That was nothing new to old news, business and me. I flipped it open and the sight before me made the bile rise in my throat. Mutilated pictures snapped, and taken greeted my eyes; trust me when I say that I was use to the sight of gore, but there was times that hard asses like me said Ew. The victim was a young man, no more then twenty-two years of age by the name of: John Barry. Something mauled him, intestines strung out along the floor littering the ground with half digested food; his stomach was pulled through raked gaps through his gut. Skin peeled back, and ripped from his body you could hardly discern what he looked like.

"That's some sick shit, what's the lead so far?" I commented closing the folder, I didn't want to look at the poor bastard that I had to go see later.

"So far? Mauling, he had a dog, but dog wasn't present and there wasn't any foot… paw prints, whatever." Tony replied folding his arms over his chest.

I cracked a grin, I was sadistic all right, and when you did my job you had some ass weird humor. "Could have been a pissed off girlfriend, or an ex." Priceless! Tony glared at me, and he shook his head.

"You're a bitch Jasmine!" he mumbled under his breath.

I could only laugh at his reaction. Years back I had a case with Tony of some pissed off girlfriend or ex that caught up to her old boyfriend. She fried his ass, but she didn't do the usual way like Back to the Future. No, she strapped his dick up and set his ass to go to the power line of the house, Tony took a desk job after that case. I was either insane, or had a vast amount of patience for the weird.

"You love me bud. Do you have the numbers of relatives, friends, pot smoking room mates?" I asked my hands rested on my thighs, I felt beneath my dark pants my legs give an involuntary twitch.

Tony slid over a list of names written on printer paper, I scanned down them. Mom dad, brother, two sisters, list of roomies from high school to college, I was surprised no one roomed with the poor dude. I shrugged and stood up from my ass perch on his desk. "I'll get to it before the dragon fries your ass for downloading porn." I joked as I made my way into the office.

Tony laughed, I heard him comment behind me, which made me smirk. "You wish Jas. Go get to work Miss Hard Ass!"

I sat at my desk making a list of schools the victim went to, history, and records anything. The time rolled by and there was nothing that caught my eye, he was a clean slate, only once being busted by the cops for pissing in public, beyond that. Nothing. I sighed. When it hit around 10am I dialed on the phone and called up his folks. It was the first that they had heard of their son. A headache built between my eyebrows as I tried to calm the mother, and explain why I was crying. The father, well he was a prick on a sugar high the moment I told him what was happening. Forgetting that I went down the list putting checks by which I called, it was becoming useless talking to people over the phone.

Noon tolled by and I grabbed my car keys, with the list in hand I left to go do some investigating for myself. Tony said some smart-ass comment as I walked by; I gave him that pretty bird as I left. Lunch hour made traffic slow, and there was the roll of corny songs by college girls that thought their ass fuck boyfriends would like. I gave up and turned off the radio.

Turning off the off ramp I followed the road to Paradise Ave. turning again I followed the address. I managed through the maze of twists and turns of cul-de-sac's to find my way to the victim's house. Lining outside the house had the typical bright yellow crime scene tape. Turning off the ignition of my Explorer I got out and stalked forward. Behind my sunglasses I could see few eyes glancing at me from behind curtains and windows. I waved, they had nothing to fear that I was, just my humor. The door was unlocked I was relieved.

"Holy fuck." I gasped! I covered my mouth and felt the puke wanting to come up. The windows were smashed, the all right life style of the bachelor was ruined. It was worse, in the photo I could muster the strength to crack a joke, but the body was right there. By the closet and the living room the strewn mess of organs lay scattered. Something has certainly got a hold of this sack of shit. My hand remained over my mouth, and nose. Even with my nostrils clamped shut the rotting smell of blood, and already decaying flesh made me want to burp chunks.

Getting a handle of my gut I stepped over the hunks of blood. My eyes scanned the scratches and the bites that looked like were taken out of him. It was not some dog, I don't think that the kitty did that either, this really caught my interest. Beside the body was a footprint, a solid footprint that was covered in blood, size 11, ten toes, a human footprint. Another inhale of the scent of gore made me gag, breath time. I held my breath till I was outside.

Pulling my cell phone from my pocket I pressed in the speed dial number to the station. It rang twice before Tony answered. "Tony. I want someone on this case to get diagnostics, and a DNA reading on the prints here, and on the body."

"Footprint?" he was puzzled before the quick torrent came to his voice, "Jesus woman, you go there what five minutes… and you already have a lead?"

"I didn't say a lead, I said I want some readings, and to find out what fuck-wad did this to the dude." My patience was running out, and I could see the number of eyes back to spying out their porch windows.

"Alright, alright don't get your balls twisted." He huffed. I heard clicking on the keyboard, and I held back a chuckle. He was actually doing work. He finally came back to the phone and sighed, "They'll be there in a few hours, was there anything interesting that you found out?"

"Yeah. Put someone else on the task, I don't want to be knee high in this shit honestly."

"What to tough for you?" he mocked. He was my subordinate; over my lips I felt an evil grin grow as I stood there.

"I want you on the case." My voice was casual. The breath was taken away from him and the grin grew. It was probably an odd sight to see some detective grinning on the front porch of a homicide, but I found it amusing.

"Forget me saying a bitch, you're a fucking lousy shit…" Tony sighed out low in the phone, he groaned.

"Do I have any messages?" I asked, I had a feeling I did, but hoped that I didn't have anything to do beyond this.

"Yeah, Austin says: go to the store and get me some fucking Lucky Charms. Love Ya Sis'." Tony read through the small list.

"Thanks." I disconnected the phone and tucked it back into the pocket along my pants. Back in the Explorer I sat there for a moment. my mind whirled with the thought of what the fuck caused that? It was a person, that was clear it had to be, but who did it, and how? There was a range of possibilities to how someone could kill another, but this was fucked up. Someone had some severe psychological problems; this was going to be something I knew that would wake up old nightmares. I sighed. Starting my car I felt the comforting deep rumble of the engine.

I was happy to get out of the neighborhood and start onto a road I knew. The freeway had few cars, the lunch hour was over, only few lingered. I made my way back to the office, but paused, slowly down I watched as something within the alley of the two bigger buildings that stood near by moved. I didn't get much sight to it, but shrugged, a rat most likely. I was becoming paranoid, or more so. I always was weary of those around me; I guess it's natural when you think of it. You deal with low lives like I did you wanted nothing to do with those that even glared at you, hell I had a balled up fist to someone who wanted to even make a gesture they wanted to go a round.

I parked in my usual spot on the street, I got out of my car in time to see a woman I could recognize by her wailing that it was the mother on the phone earlier. In the arms of what I assumed was the father they walked, staggering back to their truck. She looked to be in horrible shape from the news, and sick as well. I sympathized with how she felt, I wished I could have consoled her better, but I was as Tony said: a hard ass.

Hardly through the door Tony quickly made the shush signal. His finger to his lips he was listening to the radio that chimed in. 98.5fm, the general station that had on the mainstream shit, actually had on the news. I was curious. I went back to my ass perch, a bag of Cheetos was open near me, and I took a few, and idly munched on them.

"It is believed to possibly be spreading worse then the Bird Flu, hey even the Swine Flu. There hasn't been an account of the numbers of causalities that have gotten the sickness, but there is a large number accounts through the East Coast, and the South West coming into contact. Hey, that not all folks. Even Europe is facing much of the same thing, hell it could be the same supposed sickness. That's all for the news though, they are supposed to keep us posted on this 'sickness' HA! I doubt that, alright now time for Kat Deluna: Whine Up"

The song perked up and I stared at the stereo. I hadn't realized that around Tony and I we had a crowd. Other detectives, and the Janitor were listening into the radio. Definitely more than a crowd, few blew it off, the others looked worried. I sighed, it was damage control time, and I clapped my hands breaking the silence that was stretching besides the song.

"Hey, break time is over ass-wipes back to work!" I felt the air of power descend on me for a slight moment, as it was so automatic that they turned. I was starting to get tired of being called a "hard ass". I heard it mumbled by few of the desk workers that passed me; I narrowed my eyes at them.

Despite the lingering janitor, Tony looked worried. He had a girlfriend that had two kids that he got tied down too; I met the girlfriend about twice. She was cute sure, but she had that bitchy edge to her where if she didn't get to the mall, she went into a great depression. I nudged his chair with my leg and finished the last of the Cheetos that I had in my hand. Dusting my hands off I folded my arms as he snapped out of his worried gaze.

"Relax, dude. It's nothing, hell as is usually some sort of high mighty Type A person probably had a baby that sneezed and she doesn't know what to do. I wouldn't worry." I said, I tried to find a reason to console him, but he seemed so out of it.

He still didn't respond, I hadn't seen Tony so worried before, it was only once when he thought he when he lost a bet, beyond that, no. I waved a hand in front of his face, again no reaction. I frowned. Getting off of the desk I left him alone, for now at least; I returned to my desk, there was the general paper work and forms that I had to fill out explaining what had happened or possibly did at the scene of the crime. I sat in the computer chair and stared at it. What had happened? That was like asking where the fuck the Holy Grail was, god I was going to hell for that, wait. I already am. I chuckled at my thoughts and grabbed a pen from the pencil cup on my desk. Again, I stared at the blank black lines on the pages that I had to write down.

It took me over a half hour to come up with a conclusion. Deciding on it was an accidental case of a crazed psychological killer I wrote minimal details. It was still so fresh, how in hells name would the expect me to have it rooted out to what had happened? The parents likely wanted an explanation to why their son was dead; well I had no answer right now. I wondered if Tony would be able to get to the case, was he sane enough to deal with it? God I hated Monday's! I really did consider taking back the case and just doing it myself, I'd give Tony till tomorrow to see how he was doing first.

Time just went by and suddenly before I realized it the lights all around except the lamp light at my desk remained on. I blinked, I was so automatic when it came to work I forgot what time it was. I checked my watch: 9:30pm. I swore; pushing back in my chair I dropped the pen across the desk and relaxed slumping down in the chair. My stomach growled, a bagel, two egg whites, coffee, and a handful of Cheetos. All right so that was the hint I needed to go and get some food, and needed to stop being such a workaholic.

I stood; checking out I placed my time card on my boss's desk and left. The street was dark; a chill air blew through the street. I shuddered, shoving my hands into my pants pockets I fished out my keys, unlocking the door to my Explorer I was quick to hurry up to get home. Pulling onto the freeway I pushed my car to a steady 65mph, I was speeding, but I was hungry. I knew Austin would still be up, his homework not done; he was probably on the Xbox still.

The second number in my phone was his cell phone; I held the phone up to my ear hearing the dial tone as it rang three times.

"I already cleaned the kitchen," his voice was automatic. I heard the familiar sound of gunshots, and the metallic sound of voices over the game system.

"I'm stopping at McDonalds, you want anything while I'm at it?" I asked. I could see the golden arches of the fast food joint a mile from where I was. Pressing on the gas I could taste the feel of the greasy hamburgers already.

"Yeah a quarter-pounder, large fry, and a. FUCK!"

I interrupted him, it was again just those natural responses when hearing swearing from my sibling, "Watch the language, ok you want the usual of what you can eat and not gain weight?" I asked. I felt the smirk grow over my lips, both my brother and I were buddies, he saw me in a way as a parent, but I was still his sister so we could get by with bullshitting often times.

"Hey it's, COCK-SUCKER!" he screamed over the phone, I rolled my eyes, I could visualize the hell I was walking into when I returned, "Not my fault that all you eat goes to your fat ass, should try that Atkins diet thingy, I heard it doesn't work, but hell. FUUUUUUCKKKK!" he growled between his teeth, I knew Austin all to well, "But hell, it gives you false hope."

"I'll be home in ten minutes, could you clean up the kitchen?" I knew when he did and didn't do his chores, majority of the time he didn't so it was my duty.

"Hey who you saying clean the kitchen I…"

"Get it done, Austin." I chided him as any older sibling would. I heard him sigh and there was that slight grin, power was addicting.

"Fine, get my food woman!" he hung up.

"Love you too," I said through the disconnected line on the phone. I dropped the phone onto the side seat as I pulled into the drive through.

It took me more time then I thought it would to get through the drive through, there were three cars ahead of me, and I was hungry. The horn was looking promising. When I did get to the window I handed my card over and they gave me the bag of fat to my ass. I hurried home, speeding again through the streets, and the lights right before the changed. Tires squealing as I turned through the garage I found my preferred parking spot, I stepped out, my holstered pistol thrown over my shoulder, and the bag of food in hand.

As I entered the hall that led slowly to my apartment I saw few people I recognized, the old bat that lived down and across the hall from me. She had memory issues, and she believed I was the devil reincarnate. I waved to her, a sarcastic grin painted over my features, she glared, either way I had to laugh as I unlocked the door to my flat.

The paused screen of one of Austin's games was frozen on my TV, his backpack, and his homework was thrown all around the couches in the living room, and his shoes led across the hall way. He swore and hurried to finish cleaning the kitchen, I paused watching him throw dishes into the dishwasher. I dropped the bag of food onto the counter; unrolling it I pulled out my food.

"Nice job," I said sarcastically, maneuvering around him I propped open the fridge and retrieved a cold chilled beer. Again I found my way out of the kitchen as he finished. I chuckled; he huffed and swore wiping counters, desperate to get to his food. Papers were thrown all along my recliner, I felt when I cleared a space for me to sit down, and dropped down into the chair like an old man. I popped the cap of the beer and took a healthy swig. The wrapper under my hand was greasy when I unwrapped it, even more grease against my fingers. God it was good! I drooled and chewed on the bite of the cheeseburger, Austin joined me, and he sat on the floor his food dropping out of the bag.

"You know that will go to your ass, and you'll get fat," he was as sarcastic as I was. He was the typical form of a young teenaged boy, no fat, skinny, fast. He had high cheekbones, and gray-green eyes, and sandy soft colored blonde hair. He had already gone through those growth spurts that sent him already to being six foot. Little shit.

"Hey." I pointed the half eaten cheeseburger at him accusing him of all accusations, "Don't give me that shit, you eat three times as much as I do."

He chuckled and shoved a handful of fries into his wide mouth, few poked out of his mouth as he chomped on his cud, "Yeah, but you're a woman. Everything goes to your ass. It said it on TV!" He nodded as if the television confirmed everything.

I finished off my burger and sat back my legs stretched out as I sipped casually at my beer. I watched him from the corner of my eye a smirk over my lips; out of the corner of my eye I saw a small yellow piece of paper. I knew the sight of that small slip, fighting. I had been called in throughout the year by the principal from Austin fighting. I was surprised that I wasn't called in today, or I was just so into my work. I frowned. Setting my beer onto the side table I watched Austin for a moment. He wolfed down his food in record sentence and began to sip on the soda, occasionally belching.

"So, what did you get in a fight for this time?" I watched the dread fall over his face; he pretended to act as though he didn't hear me. I cleared my throat, I wasn't going to have him sent to the office again cause he couldn't control his anger. "Austin." I said his name, he sighed.

Pausing his game he sat back and starred at the game menu on the TV. He finally answered my waiting question, "The dick deserved it."

I watched his reaction, his eyes didn't move from the screen. "What happened?"

"I told you the dick deserved it!" he snapped. His eyes on me he looked upset, not on the verge of tears, but a face I had seen before. I picked my brain to know why it struck me so quickly. He sighed again and returned to watching the game menu. "The kid was talking about how he knew the world was going to end. Thinks his dad is so fucking cool. Sorry. But the fucker kept it up! He said that we would suffer with all the death and the sickness spreading around, I told him he was a crock of shit, and well he called me an asshole, and I cracked him upside the head."

The frown remained over my lips at his admitting, that's why the expression caught me off guard. It was the same as Tony's. I raked my fingers through my hair, and pulled it from the ponytail, it fell freely fall over my shoulders and down my arms and chest.

"Do I have to go in?" I asked. I hated his principal as much as he did, the prude thought I wasn't a suitable guardian, oh I'd show that bitch suitable.

"No, I did the kiss ass thing and begged for death," he finally cracked a joke. I joined him in with the dry laughter. I stood from my recliner and picked up the wrappers, and my half empty beer. Chucking the food, and my beer I starred at the counter. My mind was lost.

I wondered still about the case that I gave Tony, I'd take it back by tomorrow, it wasn't right with putting the poor guy on it. His face haunted me, he was my buddy throughout college, and to see him turn to the verge of insanity made my stomach knot up. I wasn't aware of Austin watching me. It wasn't till he was suddenly beside me his skinny, long arm around my shoulder.

"Sis'?"

I snapped suddenly from my thoughts and looked to him, my hands were curled into tight fists, the skin pulled tight over my hard-scarred knuckles. I saw the worry in his eyes, and I smiled. It was a smile that took a lot of effort, I was sure he saw through out, and my voice though never betrayed my troubled thoughts. "You better be happy I don't have to go in, I can't stand that bitch of a principal."

Tension melted away he laughed at my comment. He nodded. I chuckled giving him a one armed hug; my arm surrounded his slender figure. God I hated his metabolism, little shit.

"Yeah she is a bitch, and you wonder why I swear," he added with a crooked grin. Ok I had to give him that. I pushed him away playfully.

Pointing at the papers that littered the living room I became the parent again. My voice chiding I made sure my point was clear, my eyebrows raised he slouched forward, "Get your homework done, then off to bed! You still have school tomorrow."

He groaned, and likely was swearing god almighty about me for making him do his homework. He can bitch all he wanted, my initial thought was so close to what my dad probably would have grumbled. I left Austin to work on his homework. Lugging back my holstered pistol in hand it swung lazily. I opened my bedroom door, flicking on the light I tossed my pistol onto my bed. I had a queen-sized bed that took majority of the room up in my humble sleeping quarters. I had the general matching set of the dresser, and wardrobe, I had an attached bathroom right off from my bedroom, and Austin got the hall bathroom.

I had my own television in my room; I turned it on drowning out the noise of the game that was raging war in my front room. He'd cram the homework in during the morning probably miss a class. I stripped out of my clothes stepping out of them and dropping them to the ground in my room, I wanted a shower. The thought, and sight of the body that I saw today haunted my mind, I felt gross just by knowing I was in the same vicinity.

The lights flickered onto my mismatched bathroom, the water spat out threatening to give me a shock of my life of cold water. As soon as it warmed up I stepped into the boiling hot water. Washing my hair and skin, I just, stood beneath the spray of scalding hot water. Steam cleared my mind, my eyelashes dripped with the heavy hot dew. I breathed softly; my mind went to the news that flickered onto the television.

"It's said that the government and the Protective Contamination Agency has stepped in with the matters of the illnesses that have been spreading across the country. They have not yet labeled it an epidemic; in fact they have voice it may have became a pandemic. It's not certain of why they believe the jump to be so sudden. However, there is no need to worry, state officials have not yet put state seizures against anyone who may be infected with the illness, or have come into contact with it. In many countries such as: South America, Africa, and Central Asia. The sickness has became a public hysteria, already the government has quarantined majority of the local transportation, markets, and tourist attractions. Airports across the world are experiencing from the quarantines mass delays, and cancellations, leaving thousands stranded."

I turned the hot water off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around myself, my dark hair fell freely down to my waist. I walked with wet footprints following to my room. I watched on my TV as it flashed to images of people wearing facemasks to protect themselves, severely sick individuals, and angry travelers. I had enough of the news as they dragged it on to tell how it was affecting the stock market. I switched it off. Changing into a fluffy cotton long pair of pajama pants, and a camisole I kicked my towel off over to my clothes on the floor. Austin was still at war with his game, I heard: fucker, ass raping donkey eater (his favorite saying) and cocksucker blurted out a few times.

I cracked open my door listening, I couldn't help but smile as he was enraged at the times he probably was killed. "Hey turn it down, I'm going to bed." I yelled over the sound of the game. I heard him grumble, and the volume getting turned down a few notches. It was at a tolerable state, turning off the light I was greeted with almost blackness. Lights of the city slipped through the closed blinds and along my room, I sighed. Already I knew that I wasn't going to sleep well. Crawling into bed I pulled the comforter around me, balling a handful of the thick quilt in my hand I stared at the wall across from me. That kid Austin hit was right, the world was going to see more crazy shit happen. Finally darkness, and sleep fell over me.

"AUSTIN, AUSTIN!" I screamed. I couldn't wade through the gore and bodies that littered the room. I screamed his name again. Nothing. Frantically I searched the room or tried to. As I managed to get a hold of my senses I forced and wiggled my way from the waist deep death.

Blood stained my skin, and body I felt sick. Worry was setting in, no it wasn't setting in, and it had taken over. Awkwardly I walked along the bodies that littered the hall way, I slipped and stumbled trying to keep a hold of my balance, I could hear the bones snapping beneath my feet. The room was dark, only for the poor light fixture that hardly illuminated the gore around me.

"AUSTIN!" I felt hopeless as I screamed his name again. My lungs burned with how loud I yelled for him. I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest. There was a motion somewhere in the flood of death, I tried to run, but something grabbed my ankle. I fell and was submerged again into the bodies I kicked hard fighting for it to let go. The snap was sickening and I heard my name leave the lips. Looking back I saw Austin. My kick was well aimed by it hit his chin, his head snapped back and it hung limp, his neck broken.

"Austin!" I almost screamed his name as I woke up. As if thrown over my bed the comforter was tangled between my legs and the sheets pulled up. I was drenched in sweat, my heart pounded in my chest.

I sat up and rubbed my head, the thought of the dream still made me feel sick, my stomach twisted and turned with the sight of all the bodies my mind had created. I trembled, it was so weird for me, never did I really feel anything like fear, sure there was the movies that cause me to jump. But fear? It was in my blood I felt it running through my body, and my heart pounded even louder in my ear as I set my head down on the pillow.

It was only 12:45am. The apartment was silent Austin must have been asleep. I was still so unsteady about the nightmare I crawled out of bed. Creeping down the hallway, I creaked his door open. He was sprawled out on his back, snoring. I sighed quietly, shutting the door I went to the kitchen. Cold under my bare feet I poured myself a glass of water. I felt still filthy, disgusting as before I showered a few hours earlier, like that corpse of the guy had managed to set his hands on me. I forced the rest of the water down; tomorrow well guess the rest of today was going to be long.

I trudged back to my room and passed out when I hit the mattress, I was thankful that my mind didn't let me have another fucking nightmare, I don't think I could take it if I did.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! It felt as if a train had ran over my back, I twisted around, joints cracking, my back popping as I smashed my hand onto my alarm clock. Turning it off I fell back asleep. It was weirdly quiet as I slept, the warmth on my back suddenly woke me. Opening my eyes I glared into the dim sunlight that peeked through the blinds. SHIT!

"God damnit!" I swore loudly. It was well past the time I was due in at the office, late for the second time in over five years. I had an excuse, did I? I rushed, getting dressed, grabbing a bagel, and hauling ass.

My pistol in hand, I thudded down the hall, I could hear the decrepit old bat yelling from her room as I went speeding by, I didn't have time to be a smart ass. I shouldn't have had that burger last night, I felt old, as if I was in sludge as I sprinted through the parking garage. My Explorer fifty feet in front I could see it, hell already smell the leather interior. Sliding along the slick concrete my boots cause me to slide and hit my car, the alarm automatically screeched. My head hurt from the lack of sleep, and the logic to my brain. I forced the door open, and slammed my thumb onto the alarm button on the keypad.

Morning commute was something I wasn't use to. I drummed my fingers over the steering wheel. It was at a fucking stand still. I was not giddy by all means I was nervous and jumpy. I bounced in my seat and yelled at anyone who dare got in my way, as if by the mere force of my voice would move them. Not a fucking damn thing.

"Oh come on you piece of shit!" I think that was my favorite repeated line. I pulled off the interstate and sped down the off ramp, following the usual way around my parking spot still free I spun the large four door Ford into the spot. Putting it in park, and pulling the keys roughly out of the ignition I made a mad dash to the door.

"I'm here! I know I'm late." I said, breathless. I shoved the keys into my jeans. My boss had a pissed look on his face, shit when did he not have a pissed off look. As suspected nothing had changed like it did before.

I waved to the janitor, whatever his name was; Tony sat at his desk with his head down. I breathed a sigh of relief sweat dotted my forehead. I mopped it away, Tony with his head down? I looked over at him curiously and made my way across in two long strides to his desk. I tapped on the plastered wood top and he slowly lifted his head. His eyes were blood shot, tears streamed down over his cheeks.

"Tony!" I gasped. I had never in my whole life that I knew him seen him cry. He sucked in a breath, trying to manage a feeble smile. "God what's wrong?" I was stunned.

"Beth. Yo-you knows. My. My girlfriend?" he sobbed out in heavy breaths, he shook uncontrollably, and I thought he was going to lose it.

I nodded. Forget about my troubles, I'd never seen my buddy with such a pained look in his eye. It was as if his soul had been torn away, his skin was blotchy, pale, and he looked sick.

"She… she's been. Quarantined!" he finally sobbed out. He was reduced to wailing. Slumping over his face buried in his arms he wailed loudly.

The day seemed to only just be getting better; I knelt down beside him and pulled my arm around him. He threw his arms over my neck, almost tackling me to the ground. I felt the tears stain my neck from his crying. I stroked his back, and his shoulders gently trying to comfort him, what the hell could I do? I felt guilt rise up in my stomach and the feel of dread fall over me. I was the hard ass the one who usually knew the answer to everything, and people came to me to make everything better. This though, how was a homicide detective supposed to find a way to make a quarantined friend's girlfriend better? I picked at my brain and came up with nothing.

He collected himself, and detached himself from me. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hand he really didn't look good. I almost gagged at the smell of his breath; it was ripe with some sort of stench, and bile.

"It happened last night when I got home." he said, controlling his breathing he finally was able to reveal what happened. "When I got home they had those suited up guys you know? She was being pulled into a van, she was screaming, hell it was more like roaring. The kids too… they took them as well saying they were sick. They didn't explain anything."

I watched him my eyes searched his face. His eyes looked shaded over with exhaustion, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. I stood and pulled him with me, those hours in the gym really paid off. He towered over me, and he was solid muscle but when he stood he was pudding in my grasp.

"Okay I'm going to drive you home, you are getting some sleep. Beth will be fine, I promise." I grumbled beneath his weight. He staggered, and sagged against me as I pulled him outside with me. Juggling his weight and getting my keys from the pocket of my jeans I unlocked the door and helped him into the passenger seat. Shutting the door I sighed and went around to the drivers seat.

I got in the car and started it up, I turned on the air conditioning and turned it onto him, he was running a fever shit a retard could tell that. I pulled my Explorer out from the parking spot and weaved my way into the city. He lived on those small flats along the small old city roads. It was not that far from the station, but I wasn't going to try and drag his ass through the roads, driving seemed to make more sense.

It was a cute home I gave him that, it held that light to the look of like a grandmothers' house. It was a baby doll blue, with green shutters, and manicured lawn, and several different flowerbeds.

Again underneath his weight I juggled to keep him from dropping to the ground. Kicking the passenger door shut he burped in my face, and god I swear I was getting pretty good at not puking. It was a stand still more so as I was careful, helping him up the step the door was open. There was nothing in the house, I remembered when I dropped by one morning to jog with Tony, Beth was a bitch, but I was sorry that she was gone. Gone? No quarantined I shouldn't think so sourly.

I knew the layout; it was the usual sort of thing. The living room was in the front of the house, connected with a spacious 50's style kitchen towards the backyard, and bedrooms off to the side. He was having a hard time just walking. Tony kept breathing heavily with each breath, and I was worried. In his room I helped him onto his bed, and pulled off his shoes. He was already out, poor guy. I left him a note, of where to reach me and that I would have my phone on.

I left his room for moments and went to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards I finally found what I was looking for. Pouring from the kitchen sink a cold glass of water, I shut the faucet off once it was full. I carried it to his room and left it beside the bedside table. I felt terrible; there my friend was lying practically on his deathbed, should I call the ambulance? No, that would cause more problems, I'd just drop by on him during lunch to see how he was doing, if he was worse then I'd take him to the hospital. I left.

Slamming shut my door I sat there the car rumbling under my feet, and ass. The silence was starting to annoy me, like I was going to meet some weird fate if I didn't hear something soon. Turning on the radio I listened, there were the usual pop, or hip-hop, punk songs I scanned the radio. Still parked in front of his house I glanced to his front closed door. I was really worried about him, but he needed his rest, I'd take the blame for him from my boss.

"They believe that the vir…" I went past the station to fast, I pressed the button back and froze. "Protective Contamination Agency has called an immediate awareness. The illness has now reached: Code Red. I repeat Code Red. They are requiring all currently capable of transportation, and physically able citizens to go immediately to the nearest hospital for vaccinations. I repeat, this is a state, and government requirement by the Protective Contamination Agency that you are to be vaccinated to stop this virus from spreading. If you know of anyone who is currently sick, you are advised to stay away from him or her!"

Worry really set in now, my nightmare was different I wasn't yelling for Austin but I was going to get him from school. I didn't care who said what, this was a weird feeling coming over me. Maybe I was paranoid? But, being paranoid often meant you lived a moment longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Was I having a melt down? I had no idea, I was panicking and generally I never did, and now I was losing it. I sighed, breathing in slowly I gathered my thoughts, and cool calm collected I was the: hard ass. My nerves calmed and I felt myself relax, only a fraction. This illness if it had jumped to such a level that they were requiring people to be vaccinated maybe I should be worried? Then again with the news being given what a few minutes ago, I was sure the mass crowds of stay at home drugged up mothers would be there. Was I really flipping out this badly? What if there was something really bad to this sickness? Fuck it I had to get back to work.

I left Tony's house and drove back to the station, I had that feeling in the back of my mind that something wasn't right. I wasn't entirely sure why, but it was that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Snapping out of my thoughts I jumped when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was my boss, lovely. Flipping it open I hesitated as I brought it to my ear, god he was going to be a dick I could feel about it.

"Jasmine Mitts… where in FUCKING HELL WERE YOU?!" He yelled, and I swear my ear was bleeding for how high his voice managed to get.

Relinquishing my pride, I sucked it up, as my voice was low reply softly to him, "I was taking Tony home."

"Why were you doing that?" he was a curt, fucking, bastard I wanted to gouge his eyes out.

"He didn't look good sir, he's asleep right now, and I'm coming right now I'm almost there to the station." I folded my phone close before he could say anything; I knew his face was going to be purple, eyes bulging, and he was going to yell. He was shorter then me a good, six inches-or-so, and was in his forties, depressed cause his wife pulled her head from her ass and left. So you get the main picture of this asshole that I worked under, I was his main muscle though so I almost but not giving him the credit, understood his irritation.

I got out of my car and I could feel everyone practically hissing behind his or her teeth for me to run away and hide. Maybe I should of? I hung my head and went in; papers were thrown at me, and fell scattering everywhere. I lifted my head, and naturally glared at my boss who was ready to explode. He stamped his feet, his pudgy hands curled into fists, I was really weird, I about smirked. Why? He looked like that blueberry brat from Willy Wonka, reminded me too of the snot.

"What is this of handing off your case? I gave you this damn case Mitts now you are to get it done." He yelled, his jowls flapped like bat wings, I wondered if he'd fly off.

I sighed, I was having a weird day as it was, I didn't need him to stand there and accuse me. I nodded though, that's why I had another feeling of concern, and I knew I'd get back the case today or the next. I was the hard ass it's the name given to me who could go as Tony said to a crime scene and get a lead. I cringed though; I didn't want to return back to the place where that body was. The nightmares were going to get worse that it was just going to be the beginning. Should I tell him to shove it, fuck, I hated being the workaholic.

"I didn't hand it off to anyone, sir." I could feel the want to beat him with a stapler; I was going to be the next basket case I could tell.

He nodded, but it looked like he was going to spew even more words at me, I waited, but he didn't. He sighed, his hands folding onto his misshapen fat hips I swore he almost looked like he could have a genuine softness to his face, but I've been wrong before.

"I know you're close to Tony, Mitts. But! I want the fucking work done! I don't have you as an agent to mess around, get to it! I want it solved by the end of this week, if not you are off the case, and fired!"

My jaw fell open, and my blood went to the bitter chill feeling like an Otter Pop. I held out a hand like I could see my job playing hopscotch and wanted to grab it before it could jump to far. The air was quiet, everyone in the office I KNEW was starring, and hell so would I, if it wasn't me. I dropped my hand, my composure regained I nodded. I'd show him just how good I was at being an agent, and solving this case. My eyes focused on him, I glared. If there was one thing I knew, being a detective and an agent to the government you knew quickly, and figured out just how to give the eye that made others squirm. He flinched under my glare; I kept my eye contact solid only till he looked away.

"Very well, sir, I'll be leaving at noon to go investigate the house. I asked for diagnostics, and DNA samples, did they arrive?" I could hear my voice matching the state of my glare.

"Y-Yes it's on your desk," he choked out. He was a quick man to turn his anger onto those that didn't deserve it, as I watched. "The rest of you! I'll fire all of you if you don't get back to work." he hustled quickly away shuffling down the hall to his cubicle. He disappeared behind the plaster.

I stood there, I knew lingering eyes bore into the back of my skull I could careless. This was bullshit to have him threaten my job like he did, I had worked for him long enough pulled my weight, and shown him how worthy I was. FOR FUCK SAKES! Even the FBI and the Pentagon contacted me once for congratulating for solving so many homicides, and cases. Asshole, I hope his kids ditch his last name and disown him as their own pops.

Done with my seething, my pissy state didn't improve at all. I sat at my desk and made a list, and checked over what I had analyzed the reading on the state of the body shown that whatever had taken a chunk out of him had decaying skin. Flesh was left from the assailant, they were messy, shit then again I was there to see the body for myself. Bacteria were shown on the body as well, and virus particles, similar to rabies and the influenza.

My list made I sat back and the hours rolled on by, I called few people, first off the dude's folks. They were not all that happy; the father was still a prick. I smiled; it was grim as I got off the phone with them when the mother uttered the small words of thank-you to me. It was the police that got the thanks, never the detectives we did the dirty work, their Krispy-Kreme eating Asses got the glory.

I managed to with some searching to get the number on the morgue that actually had his body quarantined. They really weren't that easy with the fact of sickness spreading. I sat on hold for god knows how long.

"Hello?" probably some receptionist, she sounded bored. Didn't blame her.

"Yes this is Agent Mitts over at the Federal Investigation Office, there was a body quarantined sometime yesterday… I was curious if I could get the name of the person who preformed the autopsy." I waited. I felt pretty smart when I went through the whole lines of saying that I was an agent, or detective. Agent worked better, they thought of something like James Bond, but chicks were bitches when they heard another chick on the line. I flinched hearing that irritating gum pop in my ear, she sighed, and as I thought her attention went to being bitchy.

"I can't give out that information actually," she became really short and my patience was running _very thing. _

"This is a governmental case, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me the number to which I can reach him or her," I could hear the impatience coming through my voice; I was trying to be nice! Give me that much at least.

"Sorry. We can't release that information, not even to cops."

That was pushing the line. The pencil in my hand snapped, the end of the pencil shot across my desk bouncing off the monitor of my work computer. Sucking in a deep breath I fought the self-control of going all Buffy the white bitch on her ass, it was getting pretty hard.

"Clearly you don't understand the state of the problem, this is a governmental situation, I NEED the number," I force the state of the governmental standing.

_Click!_

I had it; I was so going to find her. She hung up and that was so obvious, setting the desk phone back onto the receiver I stood. My GLOCK hung against the corner of my cubicle, I strapped it on. It was past noon, it was close to 12:35pm, and I left the office as quickly as I could. Hard Ass was going to be changed to badass here in a minute. I let the heavy door slam behind me as I left the office. From behind the sunglasses over my eyes I saw people peeking out curiously from the blinds, and windows watching me. I slammed my car door and shoved the keys into the ignition and started my Explorer. I had a number of things to get done today, as well as getting gas. Peeling out I wheeled my Explorer around and gunned it.

I made my way by to a gas station. I stood by leaning against the side of my car and watched the numbers tick by, gas hog. I looked probably pretty intimidating, my usual look of black, and sunglasses, plus a gun strapped along my hip. I smirked I felt badass. I left the gas tank and went into the station. It held the familiar smell of oily, greasy, hot dogs, bad burritos, and gas. I pulled out a few bucks, and stood inline behind about three other people. I watched the others that milled around the gas station, I was able to do the profiling of loser, loser, loser, druggy, likes cats, loser. Triggered in my stomach I felt it suddenly rise up through my blood, nervous and weary. I looked from each of their faces to the next, pale, coughing, clammy skin, glassy red eyes. They were all sick. Hand sanitizer anyone?

I moved away naturally from the others as they did the shuffle-shuffle thing in the line. They reminded me with how they dragged their feet, and hacked up a lung like some sort of zombie, a sick zombie at that. I was happy to finally pay for my gas. With in hand though I bought myself, a pack of gum, Rock Star, and cause I knew Austin would be digging through my stuff for food, a bag of beef jerky.

"Thank-god." I mumbled; I knew someone heard me. I hurried up and got out of the gas station, and drove out. I ate a few chunks of the jerky, it was more like chewing on leather, and it was peppery but tasted pretty well. I downed the energy drink; it didn't improve much of my mood. I went down again the familiar drive that wasn't to far to check on Tony.

I slowed a block from his house seeing police cars, FBI, and a car as well that was labeled PCA. I slammed on the breaks and parked my car and climbed out. Both a SWATT agent, and a cop marched forward to me; they must have seen the gun. Holding up a hand they motioned for me to get ready to be frisked, that was nice of them.

"Agent Mitts, Homicide Detective. I know the person who lives here… what happened?" I could hear my voice getting shaky at the thought of something happening to Tony. They appeared to cool their badass behavior; the SWATT dude didn't lower his rifle.

"You know the guy who lived here…?' The tone of the cop made my blood run cold, it was that point of realization that made me want to puke. Their eyes held that sort of emotion that they regretted to tell anyone anything. "The area has been quarantined, the occupant of the house has been taken in by the PCA, and will be treated."

"Wait what do you mean, quarantined, he just has a cold!" I could hardly contain my yelling, I felt like I was going to turn into the Incredible Hulk at this rate.

That was enough for the cop I could see him starting to buckle under the pressure of keeping up the look of being a badass. He sighed and looked at me wearily, "Here's the thing, and I don't know the whole story of what the fuck is going on. We just were called in when the neighbors heard some sort of screaming… I mean weird screaming."

"I've never heard anything like it." I turned my eyes from the cop to the SWATT dude, when he spoke up.

I wasn't even PMSING and I was already experiencing mood swings like I was, was I already on my period? I hoped I had tampons in my Explorer, at least some chocolate. I was worried, I looked between both the SWATT dude, and the cop, and they avoided catching my eye. I've been around quarantines, and they generally weren't that great, it was usually the containment of an over grown mold spore, not a person. I felt myself shaking; the SWATT dude grabbed my shoulder and steadied me with an arm quickly around my shoulders.

"You should sit." His voice was rather muffled behind the facemask.

"No I'm fine!" I was stubborn as shit, always have been. Hell I could remember when I was six-years old and I told my teacher to fuck off, yes fuck off, for putting a Band-Aid on my knee. My folks didn't like that. I summoned up the guts to ask, while shrugging off the SWATT dude's arm, "What do you know, or think is going to happen to To-him?"

They gave me empty looks, I knew that look, and I bowed my head. I couldn't handle the fact of what was going to happen. Ducking away from them I hurried off and back to my Explorer. I didn't want to give them even the remote satisfaction they broke my exterior; truth was I have been breaking down since I saw how Tony was yesterday. Today was the finishing point and what they aid left me feeling raw, and torn apart.

I didn't think I had tear ducts, I hadn't cried in years, and for once. I felt the warmth of the tear slide down my cheek and fall; it was the only one, and the only one that would be shed. I breathed a sigh, I had to toughen the fuck up, the world wouldn't wait for me to sit and be emotional over something like this. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Starting my car I pulled quickly out from the packed neighborhood, I turned in time to see that of a news crew pulling up. Fuckers all of them!

I pulled away and turned leaving the neighborhood, pushing my foot on the gas I was speeding far too much then what I should have been but I could honestly care less. If I was pulled over god have mercy on the poor bastard who did. I wasn't, I sped back to the station going through lights, and taking sharp turns. The day had gone to shit on a toilet paper, I wanted to get to sleep, have some Midol, a beer, hell even some Vikedon.

I pulled into my usual spot, and turned off my car; walking to the door I felt heavy, my eyes felt tired, and I really wanted to curl into a ball. Inside there was some talk, and mummer I caught sight of another agent: Ramenson, he was younger then me, a pretty boy, eager to please. I knew the day he was hired on by the asshole of the station that he had the hot's for me; to bad I didn't date kids. I wished I hadn't, but my eyes lifted and I glanced at Ramenson, he smiled waving overly eager, I sort of managed just to lift my hand. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have even acknowledged that I saw him, fuck! He came bee lining over to me, a goofy grin on his baby smooth face.

"Oh hey Jasmine. I mean… Jasmine." He tried to sound important as he neared, squaring his shoulders and tilting his head back to look taller then me. I rolled my eyes.

"Have any other cases came in? I don't like the one that the prick has put me on," I grumbled under my breath. Why did he have to come over here, I watched him with a really bad smile on my lips as I stood there not wanting to get to close. He took that as the wrong hint; inching closer he stood rather close to just invading my personal bubble.

"Well besides the one you got… a lot actually." He blushed, he looked away when my expression became sour, and my pissed off state was wearing into my face, "Actually… the Big Dog is thinking of sending you out actually, just the word that I heard I'm not really certain though. There has been more cases of those weird ass maulings' like the one you're dealing with right now, but _more_ of them, and people that dude didn't know."

"He's going to send my fucking god-damn ass out there to go investigate some more stupid animal attacks?" I said jabbing my thumb over my shoulder towards the probably peeping eyes of my boss. I hoped he heard and saw what I did and said; he deserved a foot planted firmly up his ass.

"Hey calm down Jasmine! If you want… I can help you with the case." He stiffened up and he cleared his throat, and mumbled, "Big Dog's coming."

"JASMINE!" His irritating voice yelled rather right in my ear, I flinched and turned reluctantly towards him. He stormed up to me and had a heap ass load of folders in his hand. He thrust them into my hands and the Nazi's were calling I wanted to throw the folders into a fire. "I want you to check out these locations, and see what you can learn about these attacks, and if they have any sort of relation to the sicknesses."

I snapped, rolling my eyes I finally just looked at my boss, "Why can you get some other fucker on the job. Ramenson I'm sure would be happy to try and prove he has a big dick, JUST to impress me!"

"You are taking this fucking assignment Jasmine! If you don't want it, then you can take off from your job, and be fired! It's your choice, and your job in stake." He yelled equally as loud, pointing a finger at me.

How was I to argue now, he had to use the whole it's your job on the line card. I backed down. Clutching the folder in hand I looked away and nodded, I could see his face turning from livid, to satisfactory that he had gained dominance. Enjoy it while you can asshole. I shook my head, with the folder in hand I motioned to Ramenson he was like a happy dog following me. I walked down the hall passing the Asshole and found one of the meeting rooms. It was typical like any meeting room, had a long table that you could by at Costco, and a bunch of chairs around it, one wall had a huge white board over it, and the other the clock we usually watched, and waited till it gave us the clear to run away.

Tossing the folder onto the table I turned and hurried Ramenson up and yanked him in, slamming the door I pushed the lock in. I turned and saw the shock and surprise on his face of uncertantiy. I ignored it.

"I don't have Tony anymore, so you're going to help me," I grumbled.

"Wait you and Tony… were? And you want me to…?' he asked. I turned so quickly and glared at him that it shut him up, and got the question out of his mind quickly. Or what he had his mind on. He gulped and walked over to the folder and stood at the corner of the table.

I flipped open the folder and like the picture of that dude that my case was dealing with destroyed, mauled bodies lay within their own gore. I heard Ramenson gulp nervously and look away; looking up I felt a dark sadistic grin spread over my lips.

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten a case yet?" He didn't answer my question. Course he didn't, I was the one that got the fucking hard ass work, and then again I was the one that actually got the job done. I looked down at the pictures and the information it was quick to figure out, none of the people knew a thing about the other, and it seemed to be spontaneous. "Would you mind turning on the radio, Ramenson? I want to hear the news."

"Yeah, yeah. Is everything going to be alright with the cases, do you really need my help?" He asked. His voice held that pleading information that he didn't want to be on this case, I wanted him to help me out and he was going to. He turned and turned on the radio and filed through the stations the familiar buzz between the stations till it came to one of the stations that was reporting the news.

"Today on the local news of Mercy City. The public has grown to being that of mass hysteria. Panic has been driven into the streets, protests, and boycotts have been held against the local hospitals. Mercy Hospital being the main founder to have vaccinations has came up short, now only a small handful of vaccinations remain, and they are choosing only few for people to be accepted to have them. State law officials have been called to the spot to keep the rioting from spreading, so far however it has been just pleading mothers."

"Those that are not aware of the sickness, it has became a pandemic sickness. It jumped the charts quicker then any other illness in the past history in the United States. It is recommended to contact the local hospitals and schedule immediately a vaccination for yourself, and family."

"Symptoms of the illness have been said to be: vomiting, fever, blindness, paralysis, nausea, loss of consciousness, inability to remember where current state of who, or where they are, shaking, and death."

I stopped looking at the folder and stared at it for a long time, there was something I had to do. The GLOCK at my side, and keys in my pocket I had to leave. Looking up my eyes met Ramenson's and I stood straight, I made sure to have my hard ass edge come across strongly.

"We need to leave right now, you're coming with!" I said. I turned and opened the door; quickly I left the station and almost sprinted out to my Explorer. Ramenson behind me he quickly climbed into the passenger side. Slamming my keys into the ignition my car roared to life. I didn't look to see the number of eyes watching me out the window as I peeled out of my spot. I had done this a number of times today, should have already became just a form of a habit by now. Turning onto the main road that led off to the freeway I sped up.

"Hey Jasmine what exactly are we doing? We left the folders back on the desk." He said softly.

Passing by cars I sped up and quickly made it off the on ramp and onto the freeway. I hit easily 65 and kept it at a steady pace. I glanced to him from behind my sunglasses and saw the look on his face: shock, and fear. I held back my smirk, it would have been a cheap rude move to sit there and start smirking, but fuck I found his expression hilarious. Pushing aside the thought of how funny he looked I kept my eyes on the road.

"We're going to the hospital," my voice was oddly calm as I spoke. I had to get Austin; I didn't want this weird ass illness spreading to him. Paranoid or not I had to make sure that he was first one to be absolutely safe. I could give a fuck about Ramenson or myself, it was only that my little brother was all right, and this shit didn't even happen to him.

"How? You heard that we won't be able to get in, and I'm fine!" he quickly said in defense for the matter, pussy, he was probably afraid of needles.

"Not you. My little brother. I'm getting him and going to get him vaccinated, you can wait in the car when we get there." I sounded bitchy and to be honest I was feeling bitchy.

Ramenson looked at me, his look was sympathetic, soft, "Wouldn't your folks do that?" sure an innocent question but I couldn't stop myself from replying.

"My folks are dead, a bit hard to do that for them," I commented dryly.

"Oh shit… I'm sorry I…"

I cut him off before he could finish. Pulling around to the high school with kids milling out, busses lined up to pick up and deliver them I saw Austin come out from his school. Catching his eye he looked mildly surprised to see me, he must have been talking to his buddies. He climbed into the back seat and eyed Ramenson up and down before he looked at me skeptically.

"Don't tell me you're like getting hitched with this faggot?" I was so proud of Austin, and his manners of introducing himself.

"That's your little brother?" Ramenson sounded a bit pissed off with Austin's terms of calling him names… I was so amused; it was hard not to show it.

I turned my eyes up to the rear view mirror and caught my brother's eyes I glared at him from behind my sunglasses, and he smirked. I knew well enough he was going to give Ramenson one hell of a time it was how he was. "Austin, be nice. This is Agent Ramenson. We are heading to the hospital, you're getting vaccinated."

"Wait what the fuck!" Austin shouted loudly. He clasped the back of my seat and sat forward glaring daggers into the back of my skull. "Why do I have to go to the hospital, don't tell me you've turned into a paranoid fuck!"

"Austin! Serious dude, enough of the swearing, you're getting vaccinated for your own health not bitching." I shouted just as loud, I didn't look over to my partner in the seat beside me, I was sure he was shocked like he was watching a bad reality T.V. series. Austin shut up promptly after I yelled at him, slouching in his seat he starred out the window.

Speeding up I could see the towering building of Mercy Hospital, driving over the hill I saw the line of cars, and the mass of people. Dear fucking god! I thought I was so tempted to back traffic up and pull around, but I was already here might as well get it over with. Taking my foot off the gas I met the ass to nose traffic that clogged the rest of the freeway. Taking longer then I wanted we finally made it to the hospital in twenty boring minutes.

Finding a parking spot a block away we all bailed out of the car. I checked that my GLOCK was strapped to my side; the way the crowds were shit was going to happen. We all quickly followed the sidewalk and got to the thick crowds. I felt a headache set in between my eyebrows at the sounds of yelling, crying mothers, and wailing babies. The doors were sealed shut, cops lined around the base of the building holding those off that tried to plead to let them in. It was like that movie I Am Legend where they were screening people to get off New York, I felt like Will Smith.

I grabbed Austin and pulled him by the elbow close to me, I hissed in his ear my mean of words quite clear, "Stay the fuck close, we are getting you those fucking shots."

I felt him grab onto the back of my coat. Ramenson was so close to doing the same; I pushed and shoved my way through the crowds muscling my way through. Trying the excuse me lines it didn't work well, I resolved to just shoving them away. Few times I had some college frat boy shove me back, but he backed down when Ramenson turned to him. We got closer, and closer to the doors; the sound was like a freight train, loud roaring that you couldn't even hear your own thoughts.

One of the cops recognized the general uniform and flagged me over, stepping to him I strained my hearing to try and figure out what he said.

"THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY DEATHS FROM THE RIOTING YET!" he yelled to me over the crowd.

"I'M NOT HERE FOR THAT, MY LITTLE BROTHER NEEDS TO GET VACCINATED!" I yelled; I felt my throat tighten up with how loud I screamed in return to the cop.

For some reason the word vaccination and with my communication with the cop was the ignition in the fuse. I felt the turn around and the sudden pleading babble of a woman trying to get me to let her in instead. I was confused of if she was trying to say she won the lottery, or she was going to die to be truthful.

"Hey don't let that bitch in!" It was so muffled, and then I felt Austin's grip on my jacket become nothing.

"JASMINE!" He shrieked. I saw him begin to disappear into the crowd people pushing him away, and the angry onlookers turning into savage hyenas.

Flipping the leather strap around the hilt of my pistol off I grabbed it. Quickly I turned on the other people, turning in a wide circle I made those near me back the fuck off. I was angry, frightened, and livid! Still nothing happened to get their attention. Raising the gun I pressed the trigger twice. Quickly the area quieted around me with the echoes shots that rang in the air. Again I turned the pistol once more onto those around me, my eyes searched for my little brother.

"Where's my little brother?" there was no reaction to my question as I tried to speak calmly, I snapped, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER!"

Ramenson in the distance looked stunned, but he managed to get over to me as well. Pushing his way past those in the crowd, Austin looked a little scuffed up, a bloody nose, otherwise he must have had the piss scared out of him. I quickly grabbed, and pulled him to me wrapping an arm around him, my hand holding my GLOCK remained pointed at the crowd that stood in silence watching me.

"Look we're just scared, we just want to…" some college boy tried to speak up, but my anger had already gone to nothing.

"Back the fuck off, or I'll shoot your ass!" I yelled. Pointing my gun at him he back peddled fast and lost his bravado.

I turned, Austin still in my clutches to the cop that looked at me like I was Jesus, probably to them at this point I was. I motioned for the doors to open. Quickly we hurried up inside, the doors shut and the riot began a new outside. It was rather quiet, and you could feel the dread in the air, and the soon to be dead. The doctors looked like they hadn't slept for quite some time, each of them had the pasty pale faces, and bags under their eyes.

With both Ramenson and Austin in tow I pulled them along to the receptionist desk. The woman behind it was smaller rather smaller than me, she had that frumpy look about her, or it could be the fact that all they had to eat was vending machine shit. She starred at me like I was some sort of plague that walked into the hospital.

"H-hello… can I help you?" Yes help me, I want Midol and a nap, course that was what I wanted to say but I didn't.

"I'm here for the vaccination," I said quietly. She looked at me like I asked her to turn water into wine, my eyes narrowed as she filed through the papers on the desk.

"I'm afraid…"

"Understand what I said, I'm here for the vaccination," I said slowly. My hand drifted down to my pistol, I could feel the eyes on my back of the other two glaring at me. I had to use what I had to intimidate, this case it was for my brother.

She gulped nervously when she saw over the desk my holstered gun at my hip. I continued to glare her down. She finally managed to get the proper clipboard with the repetitive paper work and handed it over to me. I scanned through it seeing the usual line of up name, age, and sort of bullshit. Grabbing a pen from the beans and silk flowerpot on the counter I quickly made the work into nothing as I wrote down the information for Austin.

"So what has this sickness become as of late?' I asked, at least I was friendly enough to make small talk.

She was startled for the fact that I was talking, I saw from the reflection along my sunglasses that she starred at me. I wonder just what the fuck really was going on around here. She swallowed heavily and ruffled through some papers, she tried to figure out what the hell to say, I was sure.

"It's getting worse. People either come in so sick they can hardly stand, or they were about ready to kill over. It's, it's." she couldn't finish. Choking on her words she busied herself again behind the blank papers.

I finished up and handed over the clipboard to her. Austin, Ramenson, and myself all went and took a seat in the waiting room. Besides us there was a woman with her child; she cringed seeing me, and clutched her wide-eyed sick child closer. I attempted to smile, but the expression probably looked like the look of some sort of monster. It was quiet, and eerie I really wanted to leave now, but we were so close. Was this sickness airborne? I wondered if I should cover up my mouth and stop breathing, how long did you have to stand without breathing? That was a bad idea.

"Do we really have to wait here, sis?" Austin asked looking over at me from the spot he sat at.

Leaning forward my eyes meeting his I tried to make my face have that all loving happiness, but that was like taking a cupcake from a fat kid's hand. "Yeah you're here, so suck it up, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" the woman that was clutching her child and looked herself like she wanted to kill over piped in. "You have to be shitting me, you are like everyone else, thinking this is nothing. Watch! You and everyone else are going to die!"

I looked over at the woman the boys did too. I glared at her, my expression became venomous, "Shut the fuck up."

"Jasmine!" Ramenson growled at me, I glanced to him and settled down. I felt so much like a little kid when I sat back and obeyed Ramenson. Austin was smirking.

"Austin… Mitts?" the voice brought me relief when I saw the doctor stroll into the waiting room. He had been the doctor here for a while, I remember him the few times I came in for either a bullet wound, or Austin being retarded. We all stood and I pulled Austin forward, my hands on his shoulders. "Ah there you are. Yes I remember you two, come this way…" he paused his glance towards Ramenson but shrugged.

Following I was so happy to get away from the crazy mother in the waiting room. The room was the usual, the paper covered convertible chair bed things, and the counter with all the scary utensils. Austin plopped himself up onto the bed thing, Ramenson took a corner by the door, and I found myself a seat by Austin.

"So here for the vaccination is that correct?" He asked, he was really trying to convey the point across of being nice, it hardly brought a smile to my lips.

"Yeah my sister thought it was smart to bring me in here." Austin said, I should have taught him how to be polite.

"Well your sister is right, you know how bad this sickness is getting, but you'll be fine." He rummaged through the counter, and finally turned around. DEAR GOD THAT'S A NEEDLE!

All of our eyes matched in width and the fact that they almost popped out of our eye sockets. The needle probably matched the length of my thigh, well no that's over exaggerating but it was close, maybe? Austin gulped audibly and turned his eyes to me, he was pleading for all dear god hope that I wasn't really putting him through this. I gave the best of a smile that I could.

"Don't worry this will be over in seconds," the doctor chuckled, and I was sure he was so eating this up, and found it hilarious

"Will it hurt?" Austin immediately asked as fast as he could.

Again that chuckle, I took it as a yes. Austin caught my eye again; he was begging that I'd just take him home I sighed. Sitting back I folded my arms, the horror was coming as I watched the needle coming near Austin's arm. I looked away, I swear I heard the skin breaking, and Austin mumbling his choice words you already know them. It was done in seconds, I was happy that I was only getting Austin vaccinated. Returning from cowering I looked over to see the pale white brother of mine, and the doctor who smirked.

"All done, see wasn't bad hmm?"

"You're the worse fucking liar dude," Austin spat. I sustained laughter as my brother hopped off and quickly left the room. Ramenson appeared just as amused as I did, he followed Austin out.

"Jasmine, mind if I talk to you?" I stopped when the doctor spoke and turned around, my back placed to the door.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You stand a high chance of getting sick, and dieing for not being vaccinated. You sure you don't want to be given the vaccination?" he seemed so much like a dad now, his face showing that genuine care that any Pop's would have.

"There is others that need the vaccination, I'll be fine," I said with a low tone.

He nodded, he motioned to the door his face was still soft, "Don't worry about a check, at this time really doesn't matter."

I starred at him for a long moment unsure how to react to him, or more so the fact I wasn't going to be paying for what likely would be a bill that'd break my arm. I nodded. I waved a hand to him, and left. Ramenson and Austin stood aside of the room waiting for me, they both looked bored.

"Come on let's go," I said. They followed first I behind them, we wormed our way through the turns and corridors. It was so repetitive with the twists and turns as we found our way out of the hospital. Taking a side entrance it was still packed, people didn't notice us; they were so focused on the sight of the front trying to still get past the guards. Milling our way through the crowd I ended up taking the lead, pushing my way through I fought the crowd both the other two clung to me. We hurried getting across the street, hell I was worried that I'd snap and shoot someone.

In the car it was silent, I started it and pulled out, the traffic leaving was thinner then the traffic coming. Easily I managed to get towards the road that headed off towards my apartment. Ramenson looked over at me, he was worried, and so was Austin as I saw him in the rear view mirror.

"Austin, I still have an assignment to go on…"

"You're working late?" he interrupted me before I could complete my sentence. I nodded.

"Don't want any of your friends coming over, lock the doors too. I'll call you when I'm done." I quickly finished and glared at the mirror when I mentioned his friends.

He was reluctant but he nodded. Pulling around to the curb of the apartment building I stopped, he got out of the car and slammed the door. He was pissed but I knew the shit would live, and I smirked. Pulling away again I made my way back to Main Street. The roads were beginning to get that sluggish slow feeling to them.

"Jasmine?" Ramenson's voice sounded oddly nice I had to admit; I really needed to get a cat.

"What?" my reply sounded bitchy, maybe two cats.

I waited at the red light for it to turn; Ramenson again was quiet. With him not answering my question like some over eager lap dog it made me curious. Turning my eyes to him I lofted a brow, it was so fast that it happened I wondered why I didn't slap, hell break his neck.

His hand grasped behind my neck and pulled me close to him, his lips against mine he kissed me quickly. For some reason all the emotions boiled down away and I complied with his demanding lips. I returned it, and the kiss turned quickly becoming forcing, deep, and stronger than I thought anything would happen. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to me as well, his hands with the restrictions of being in the passenger seat, and driver seat tried to travel.

Somewhere in the back of my mind was telling and kicking me to wake up from this, fuck it was another agent. I couldn't though not with how all my emotions had been up and down this day. God what was I doing? Fuck! Moaning into the kiss I finally woke up from the kiss, pulling away from it I pushed Ramenson away.

I licked my lips and went back to driving. I couldn't look at him, but I sure as fuck felt my face going red. He looked straight ahead he fought a satisfied smirk from coming to his lips.

"Um… sorry about that." he said awkwardly.

"It's fine. We have work to do. I remember one of the victims addresses, figured we'd go see and check around the area," I tried the best way that I could to cover up for what that just happened.

We didn't talk much. It was another twenty minutes before we pulled down onto a rocky road. I felt the pinging rocks under the carriage of my car flicking up from the wheels. The house came into view, it was those typical houses: single level, one car garage. I stopped the car and we climbed out, already the hell was seen on the ground. All along the pavement there was gore painting the ground. Someone was dragged likely inside. Handprints slapped along the walk way to the door, they were fighting to get away.

"Come on," My tone became grim as I went to the door. Trying the door it opened up, the room smelt of stale air conditioning and blood. Ramenson touched my shoulder as he came in first. He pulled his pistol out from the holster and tried that whole walk around the house with it aimed.

"_It hurts, it hurts, please, the screaming!" _

We both froze. The voice was almost or it could have been disembodied. Stepping around to the living room we both didn't know what the fuck really what we were looking at. The body that we saw in one of the many photos lie there on the ground, and standing over it was an elder woman. Intestines were pulled stringing up on her hands; the brains of the victim were splattered over the television, while one arm was pulled out from its socket.

"_You see me… stop the pain,." _she moaned, I swear it was death itself speaking.

I pulled my own pistol from my holster and held it pointed at her, slowly I approached she staggered towards me. Her breath was ragged; her eyes were glassy fogged over. Her whole body was shaking so terribly.

"It's ok, here come with me we'll get you to the hospital." I said. Holding out my hand she reached to take it, but withdrew it quickly.

"_It's to late…"_ her words were hard to hear.

I jumped back and Ramenson pulled me back as well, the woman puked blood that heaved heavily from her body. She heaved several different times hurling onto the floor. Her body writhed in pain shaking and trembling; collapsing to the ground she was surely dead. I stood there shocked and my eyes glued to the body of intestines, guts, and brains, and the woman. Ramenson unattached himself from me and went to the body.

"She's dead."

I don't remember what the fuck happened, this day was so weird as shit. One moment I was watching some bitch standing there like she ate the body, and then die! God I wanted to get the fuck out of this city and retire now. I stood there and the hag of a woman suddenly died, just died, puking up blood and everything. I don't remember if I swore, screamed, puked myself probably did though, I don't remember.

The day had been a blur; from standing in the room with Ramenson I stood now in the morgue. I was with we called the guy who looked at the bodies and called him The Slicer, think it was from that one movie with the Repo guy and he took back body parts. I don't remember.

Ramenson must have been worried about me, the room was cold frigid, and his arm was secured around my shoulders. I could stand! I think. The body of the woman was covered up with a thin sheet; I could still see the reflection of blood through the white cloth. I felt numb though, was this how it was when you dealt with so much death and worked over time.

"So what happened?" The Slicer said.

"She started to puke EVERYWHERE! Then died, we don't know beyond that," Ramenson sounded tired, but he sure as shit wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"Just died?" he sounded skeptical, shit there wasn't any bullet wounds, asshole.

"She just killed over," I added. God I sounded horrible, my voice was scratchy and it hurt to speak. I looked at the Slicer my eyes glaring at him; I wanted him to get the point I WAS TIRED! He was to and he didn't seem a bit more to let me have any mercy about it.

"Cool it!" he pointed a finger at me, Ramenson tightened his grip around my shoulders, "It's getting old all of this. Shit ten years in the field of looking at fucking corpses and you see the general, heart attack, and car wreck. This though. That sickness that they've been talking about has became worse. That woman that died, she was sick, she had that weird illness. Everyone who catches it dies," he said finally breaking the bit of tension in the air. but the tension grew again when I thought of Tony.

God Tony!

My face must have given something away then again it was that I set my head to Ramenson's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's the truth though, the government doesn't want to breath the whole Code Red shit around yet, they are going to it's getting to bad as is. Quarantining anyone they think _might_ be sick, and making life fuck for all of us. It's not fun, and I'm sorry if I strike a nerve." He sighed running a hand through his hair, "You know what, just go, there is nothing more you can do to prove that you didn't do anything."

"One of us will be by tomorrow to fill out a report about the body," Ramenson had stepped up his game big time. Pulled around I walked so automatically it didn't feel like my legs were attached to my body I just walked.

The cold air hit my face and I sucked it in so quickly that I felt my knees shaking. Of all the times of being on this job I finally was breaking down. Ramenson pulled me around and into his arms, he smelt nice. I wasn't going to be in a relationship with him, but for the moment I could just think that I had someone to hug.

"Don't worry I'll get you home," he said into my ear.

"Home won't exist in a few days," I replied softly.

FINALLY! So I thought I'd have this chapter done earlier, but wanna' hear the irony? I ended up getting sick. So no there won't be any smutting sex in the chapters, I'm squashing it now! I figured had to have Jasmine show that she is more then just a hard ass and does break down, ew my cat puked on the floor. And is going to again… damnit. So those that have been around when I had my first story up I'm rewriting my Assassin's Creed story, but I won't have it up FUCK STOP PUKING KITTY, till at least 5 chapters are done. So enjoy, and loved the replies!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel bad I haven't updated for a while I've been busy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I had issues with this chapter, but I hope you like it. Thank-you's to the faving this, and reading it, reviews were wonderful I thank you all. I've actually been working on the other chapters to this story, so hopefully in due time those will be up real soon. Valve owns L4D, do I need to include that in on every chapter, think people would know I don't own L4D, anyways enjoy?

I couldn't quite recall what really happened if I tried. I felt so out of it, and god Ramenson had some extreme patience. I really had my fill of stress this day, and it shown through with how I reacted, fuck it was a bad day. I could only think of what Austin would say when I'd get home, sick looking, and ready to kill over. I could remember the day, yeah, but it was weird cause it went by in a whole rush. I think what really bothered me most was the sight of the old woman, god I've never seen eyes like those, and it disturbed me. She had no soul, it was gone, and she wanted to die so readily.

The explorer groaned in protest against Ramenson's constant speed that pushed us down the freeway. I lived a distance from the chop shop (Morgue) it took a good time to get back to my apartment when I lived the clear fuck the other way, but I wasn't complaining. I had time to think, or not think. The air conditioning was turned on, cooling the cold sweat that glistened across my forehead. I starred at the dark sky, and the clouds that gathered, I hoped it would just rain, flood, and kill the whole world. I was in a bad mood if you didn't notice.

I jumped; Ramenson's hand left the steering wheel and went to mine. I was oddly comfortable, and sad to say now I felt bad for not giving him much thought when it came to the dating department. I sighed when his hand enclosed around mine, my eyes closed, I couldn't even smile not even fake one, and I felt like shit.

"I'll get you home, and make sure you get some sleep. You want something to eat?" He was trying way to hard to be nice, and I didn't deserve it.

"Don't let Austin see me like this, I don't want him to witness me so fucked up," I groaned. I lent over and rested my head against the armrest of my seat. I groaned, I was so hungry, in pain, and pissy!

"I'm going to get you at least something to eat, ok? You don't look good, and I don't really recall last time you ate something solid." He sounded to the point of being over caring, and I enjoyed it. Why was all this just having to happen now? They could so shove it for making this illness break out like it did; at least Austin was taken care of.

Ramenson didn't say where he was going to take me to get food, but he took a turn onto an off ramp. I peeked open my eyes and saw the sight of the Soup Hut. It was a local fast food, or soup restaurant that had the usual line of soups, I'd been there a few times, and it was good food. I didn't pay attention as Ramenson bought me some hearty thick stew, and it smelt so good! It took me a moment to lure me out of the catatonic zombie state. I sat up and started hog chowing down the food, gulping down a large potato, and a stringy hunk of steak I felt my nerves starting to get better.

"You know you take the term of a woman with an appetite is hot to a whole new level," Ramenson broke the weird silence. It brought a smirk to my lips, well brother covered lips, and I chowed down still on the rest of the soup. I grabbed the bottle of water, and downed that too.

I was full, and I felt better. Oddly enough I didn't think I would have been that to terribly hungry, but I was wrong like every other fucking time. I sat back and watched the lights go on by from cars, and buildings were we nearing my apartment. I saw it come up, and up on the way to park we went.

Ramenson stopped the car and turned it off, the keys in hand he turned towards me, his face was so tired, and I really felt equally bad for making him do all this. "Help me in would you? I really don't want Austin to get panicked he has a thing about getting weird that way," I tried to chuckle, I sound like a constipated frog. Least that brought on a smirk to him.

Helping me out of the car was odd, I didn't know if I should have been so happy to have his arms around me, or if I should have gave him the knee to make sure there would be no babies for him. I didn't protest though, he made it seem rather easily his arms wrapped around me, tightly, to close to me actually. I'd kick him when I felt better. I managed to lead our footsteps to the door, I saw the old bitch peek her head out and glare at me. I gave the appropriate finger to the old fuck hag that made her disappear. Juggling with the keys my fingers felt like jelly, they slipped as I attempted to unlock the door. Course, Ramenson volunteered to help me with that.

It was quiet as he helped me make a hell lot of noise, well more so just me. I tripped as I toed off my boots, Austin must have gone to bed. The kitchen was a mess, there was hints of his friends that had been over, one left a shoe. Leaving the lights off I just maneuvered with Ramenson in tow with me to my room. I'm sure if Austin peeked his head out he'd probably wonder why I was hooking up with him, but I wondered why I was dragging the dude who had the hot's for me back towards my room. Wait, that's right I couldn't fuck walk without falling over. I'll stop bitching.

My body suddenly sagged and I felt exhausted, fatigued, and just really tired. Everything was hazy, Ramenson lifted me up easily cradled me in his arms as he propped open the door. Light filtered in from the blinds sending pale light all over my room, my bed hadn't been made, and my dirty clothes still lingered all over the floor. I would have been embarrassed if it was any other day, but at the moment it felt like a throne room. Sat on the bed I fell over and pulled the blanket clumsily up. He went out of his way and he helped to tuck me in, god if he started to clean my room I'd get out of bed, he didn't though.

He turned to leave I saw his back stiff and rigid against the light coming through my window, reaching out I stopped him. My hands were so cold compared to his wrist and hand; I didn't want him to leave. I was shit right now, and I wanted to feel safe instead of making someone else feel like I could blow up the world, then do his or her homework. He always seemed to be a friend before today, and I felt guilty for not taking him up on being that friend. Wow, I'm such a chick.

"Stay," I said muffled into the pillow. He turned back and looked at me, my hands had the death grip on his. I yanked on his arm once, he still didn't move, I yanked again a bit harder and conveyed my point across. He sighed.

He was tired, but I was giving free room and board for the moment, he'd stop bitching. I let go of his hand and curled up. My eyes barely closed as I saw him take off his shoes, and his coat and set his coat onto my dresser. I felt better, my eyes closed and I sighed softly, I felt his arm pull me close to his chest. It wasn't really what you called sleep, but it was a welcomed coma as I drifted off, pressed back into him. Good subordinate.

Like the odor of life, no not BO, it was freshly brewed coffee. Sniffing I felt myself slowly beginning to wake up, there was no pressure behind me, or arm holding me. Ramenson was up; checking the clock I saw the time was past 9:30am. I groaned, I over slept; I was going to have a shit storm facing me at the office. I debated if I wanted to lie there and die from just being comfy, or get up. I got up. Still in the clothes from yesterday, my hair messed up, I'm sure I looked like a treat.

He was in the kitchen, his shirt off and I had those lazy waking up morning moments where I starred. I didn't care, he was pretty to look at, I'm not attached to him, I swear! He had that chiseled football player look, strong shoulders, large muscled back, and right above the waistline of his sagging pants it was cute, dimples! I shook my head, and coughed. He turned around a frying pan in hand and sizzling bacon saying, "EAT ME!"

"Hey, I called in for you this morning," he greeted, like a happy ready to serve puppy.

"Wait… what?" I blinked and looked at him confused.

"You are taking today off," it was more of a command than just a suggestion. I frowned. In all my years of working I hadn't had a day off, I was there, working, with the master's whip at my back.

"But the dragon will be pissed off!" I began to protest. Ramenson wasn't having any of it, he held up a hand, and I shut up. There was no winning this round, I needed the day off it was only my natural must challenge instinct taking over.

"I made you breakfast, waffles, bacon, coffee, and a day off. You need it Jasmine," his voice became low and I knew he did care for me. That's what made me feel so fucking guilty, in all my years NONE of my relationships worked, I was like just minus the huge ass, and the marriage thing.

"I can go to work! Look I'm awake, and alive," I protested, lazily. He gave me the look and I felt the uh-oh's going through my head.

"You overwork yourself Jasmine," he sighed and put the bacon onto a napkin and went over to the never used dinning table. Plates were already set out, juice… what was he, Stepford? Maybe he would be good having around.

I was hungry, and the bacon was still screaming EAT ME! I walked over to the table and dropped down into one of the chairs I usually used to hang my holstered GLOCK on, and throw the old newspaper on, and whatever else I was to lazy to put away. As I thought of it I looked around my apartment, it was cleaned… ok how should I say thanks?

"You looked like hell last night, after you're little brother left for school I cleaned up," he dished me out some eggs, and gave me a waffle. I happily doctored it with syrup, and that strawberry goo.

"You know I can work, I work hard, but I have to," I said before shoving in a bite. It tasted god oh so good! I couldn't really figure out a way to debate much beyond this, food was good, and Ramenson cleaned, cooked, and he was pretty. I could be the dude; he'd be my wife.

"Jasmine… You haven't taken a damn break in the time I've known you. You're taking a break; it was hard enough to see a hard ass like you just go and completely break down. You're taking a break!" he said, so cool, and casual he started eating now.

I swallowed a good few mouthfuls before trying to protest. "I need to work you don't understand."

"Austin prepped me this morning about how it is with you here," he gave me a cheeky wink, and I glared and made up some hocus pocus curse and set it on his ass. "You work during Thanksgiving, you work during Christmas, and you work during your birthday. You want the best for him. The best right now is to make sure that you are right in the head." He jabbed the fork at me and the point was given.

Slumping in the chair I glared at the bacon, it was now just trying to butter me up so I conformed to his side. I thought the dark side had chocolate? I finished half my plate and stood up, I slouched off to the kitchen feeling guilty I started into the dishes. Guilty food did nothing for the waistline, but it sure did taste good. He went off somewhere, I was sure to my bedroom. I was alone for the moment to load the dishwasher; it oddly took little to no time. He was clean, and surprisingly though younger than me he was much more mature then what I figured he was, I thought he was some out of college horn dog. Or was I the one needing to be a horn dog. I stood up and thought about it, licking my teeth I was reminded why I didn't feel sexy. Had the fuzzy bunnies on my teeth, I was still in nasty clothes, and my hair was a mess. I'm sure my face didn't look any better.

I finished the kitchen then stumbled off towards my bedroom, my slacks were wrinkled and hanging off my ass as I made my way around. The shower was going and steam poured out of the open door, I could smell not my shampoo stuff, but his. It smelt good! That was an understatement; I'll be frank now, from all this drama and bullshit of the past few days I was in need of someone, and for some reason Ramenson was looking more like Brad Pitt each time I looked at him.

If I was sneaky I could snag my toothbrush go to the kitchen brush my teeth, use Austin's hair brush, and maybe feel remotely attractive, maybe. I tried. The tooth brush was easy, not starring at the silhouette of Ramenson harder. I was such a horn dog right now, I'm sure Austin would be popping off at the mouth right about now. I didn't know how much time I had left before he got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, ran to Austin's room. And fought my hair!

I hid my toothbrush and toothpaste in Austin's room and crept back towards my room. I heard the water shut off, and the splatter of wet feet on tile, then carpet. I had a moment to analyze my sanity. It was gone, and I was so horny. Peeking past the doorframe I saw him in a towel around his waist, and he looked tasty. Hair slicked back, water dripping down his muscles; Tony would have hit me upside the head. The thought of Tony was short, but it made my heart give those oh god why pitter-patters. I watched him as he scratched his chest and contemplated, I waited. I felt like a big ferocious kitty. He turned his head and I grinned stepping into the room. His look was amusing; he had that look of quick defenseless puppy stare. I took the chance, god I was happy the time at the gym paid off. Legs around his waist I tackled him onto the bed.

I sat straddled along his towel-covered waist, and it was distracting me. He starred up at me, amused, his hands resting on the back of my thighs.

"Er, this isn't what I was expecting to be so sudden," he chuckled.

"I blame your guilty cooking," I had to place blame in something else besides me. I should have expected him to know what the fuck he was doing. His hands tightened under my thighs and before I knew it I was pinned beneath him, well happily of course. He smelled so great, I KNEW I didn't smell to good, but he didn't seem least bit detoured from the fact.

He looked at me, confused, and his expression contemplative. My hands crawled up his arms, feeling the hair beneath my fingers, to the tense muscles twitching at the touch. Arms behind his neck I made sure to set my legs around his waist and lock him in place, he was going nowhere! His grin spoke well enough, and his lips were on mine. I had been with a few dudes within my lifetime, but Ramenson for the taste of now seemed appropriate. I was desperate anyways.

My whole body warmed with his hands roaming across my sides, moving my shirt up along my stomach. His lips were so soft, I stopped myself from going overboard, but he took the slight hint and his tongue begged at my lips. I moaned! It was the first time in so long that my body ached, and shivered beyond the reason of seeing someone's head being blown up.

His hips pressed into mine and my body was set a-fire I felt my whole spine tingling. Gasping I tilted my head back eyes closed tight; he attacked my neck, so delicately so. I had no idea why I had chosen to take the initiative to go at him of all people, but I was pretty damn happy I did. Again the moans came hotter, louder with the nips, and the tongue that traced along the edge of my ear so softly, it tickled.

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no, here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye_ the vibration of my cell phone followed, I ignored it. My mind was returning quickly to Ramenson's lips that were finding out about everything beneath my neck.

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no, here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye_ I opened an eye and glared at the rumbling piece of shit on my dresser. I was losing focus, and the thought of foreplay suddenly lost its taste. Grumbling Ramenson knew the same as I sighed. Releasing my lock of legs and arms on him he sat up, he gave me a smirk that made me want to hit him. I got up off the bed. I stumbled awkwardly my shirt still hitched up as I grabbed the phone.

"You're suppose to be in class," I barked over the phone.

"Is the fuck-wad still there?" Austin piped in quickly, not at all bothered by my cranky mood.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause, you should get laid. I read in those girly magazines that you don't get that when women have sex on a regular basis they are better off," smartass.

"You don't need to know anything about my sex life, hell you shouldn't even know about sex!"

"I'm a man I have a penis," I rolled my eyes, that usually was his term for things when he knew maybe a fraction on the subject.

"Fuck-wad can cook, what is it you want?" I asked. Leaning against my dresser I glanced back to my bed, Ramenson scooted off to go get dressed.

"School's out, they canceled it cause of that sickness shit. Can I have friends over?" He was persistent to show the whole surround sound thing.

"Yeah, but they clear the hell out at four, understand?"

"You going somewhere?" He asked curiously.

I hung up. I actually now began to have thoughts of what I was going to do. I was going to do some off work investigating. The foretell of this sickness had me worried, I wanted to go investigate the Chop Shop… I wondered about Tony as well. I felt that pang in my heart, I knew the answer, I wanted to be optimistic, but it was really hard now. I looked up and found Ramenson off, likely getting dressed. I wanted to go and search some things, and I knew if I wanted answers I'd have to bend the rules to work for my rules. Ramenson would say no, but I was sure with some sweet-talking he might come along.

"Hey Ramenson!" I yelled, I could hear stumbling and he came around finally dressed.

"What is it?" he looked good dressed as much as he did without clothes on, I really needed a vacation.

"We are doing some field trip work," I searched around my room and found my holstered guns; I threw them across my shoulder. His face I could tell from the reflection in the window was displeased, he didn't like the sound of me covering up more work.

"So give me a better example of this field work you're talking about?" he said leaning against the side of the wall, arms folded.

"I have some things I need to check out, AND you're coming with me," I said turning to him. I had my game face on, my face hid all sort of emotion behind that look of don't fuck with me hard ass. It worked in the end, he sighed and nodded.

"I have no choice?" The question was left unanswered, as he knew well enough what it meant.

In little to no time we finally were out of my apartment and out onto the streets. Winding through I was curious to make a few rounds to victims' houses of the investigations I had. First I had in my phone been a family, a mother with a bunch of sick children that hadn't been so damn lucky to get vaccinated. They lived off the freeway and down into the old side of the city where all the houses where ancient, and kind of creepy looking. The traffic was light, and I was feeling better considering how shitty last night was.

We pulled down the long four way stop roads with houses cluttering the streets with inky-dinky yards. Each were old, Victorian styled homes, with large black windows, and molding paint. Finding my way to the home of one of the victims' I stopped my explorer and got out. The air was chilly, a daft breeze picked up, and the sun was hidden behind dark clouds that showed promise of a hopefully really cool thunderstorm. Ramenson and I crossed the lawn, and stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Standing there felt like it took forever just for something to happen. I could hear coughing kids inside, and a whimpering dog that sounded equally just as sick as they were. Scuffling feet came to the door and it opened; the mom I assumed looked like she hadn't gotten a lick of sleep in god knows how long. She was small maybe a few inches over five feet, stale blonde hair, growing width in her hips and thighs, and bags under her eyes.

"What is it?" she sounded just as tired as she looked.

Clearing my throat I removed my sunglasses and gave the best smile I could, it was soft, and gentle. She was going through hell and all I could hope for was the best for her. "I am Agent Mitts, this is Agent Ramenson. We are both detectives that are working on the homicides that have taken place recently, we'd like to ask you a few questions Mrs.?" I paused I didn't remember her name.

"Cartchner." She said. Closing the door behind her she stepped out in her fluffy bunny slippers.

"Mrs. Cartchner, I'm sorry to intrude on the matters, and you look tired, but we were wondering if you could give us any sort of information that would help us in our investigation." I said. Ramenson relaxed and stood with his hands tucked into his pants pockets, and leaned against the pole against the porch.

She looked from both ourselves, unsure what to say, she gulped and nodded. Raking her fingers through her hair she must have been trying to recount what she knew, "Well. I don't know much what to say, most have dealt with the same thing that I've seen. Sadly my children are starting to show the same signs of sickness." She bit her bottom lip; tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know what to say, the neighbors keep getting sick to. We've tried to go to the hospital but someone held it up with a gun."

I held back a grimace; yeah I couldn't say anything to that.

"Anyways, it was weird lately everyone's just been isolating themselves from one another, and I've seen those people go by in the trucks, and quarantine families. It's been all over the news! People are saying that it's some form of like an apocalypse, can you imagine?" she looked at me with a wide-eyed stare that bore into my eyes.

I sighed, I didn't know what to tell her else with trying to comfort her, shit I didn't even know how else to comfort myself. I shrugged a shoulder, acting as if this was all else just a coincidence. "They said it about the bird flu, and swine flu as well. Has there been anything else you noticed. What about before all the sickness happened?"

"I can't say that

Anyways, that's all I know what to say…"

"Has there been anything else you may have noticed, change in your families attitudes?" I was impatient, but I didn't let it show in my voice.

"Well, my children are just sick, but it's a bit weird you know. I've dealt with the whole colds and flues throughout the years, this though they've been getting frantic. They are so tired, but they keep fighting no matter anything I do." she began to sound desperate as she went on, "One even bit me when I tried to get them to take cold medicine, it's horrible!"

I nodded, that was all I was going to get out of her, I gave her my cell phone number and let her know if she remembered anything else that would help me out in the end. Ramenson and I sat in the car, and wondered what next, we were both quiet, and I could tell he was watching my face silently. He was wondering what the fuck to do, should he go home to his folks, and sister, or still help me. Shit I didn't know what to do myself, but then it hit me.

"We need to go to the chop shop," I said softly. I felt then certainly his eyes on me. Yeah he was thinking I was fucking crazy.

"Why?"

"Think about it," I said swiveling in my seat to look at him, "We can go and investigate the bodies more closely, and we can see for ourselves just how the victims look, any distinguishing marks, anything to really progress into the investigation."

"Jas… Listen to yourself, you are talking about going to the morgue and looking at dead bodies of people that died from this fucking sickness,"

I interrupted him quickly, "Yet they are saying majority of those that come in looked like they have been mauled, we need to look at them, see what sort of mauling, see if it's not just an incident." Cranking over the engine I pulled away from the house, my mind was made up.

We drove away and made our way down through the streets, it was already the late afternoon and I was hungry. Stopping at KFC we both split a bucket of large fried chicken wings, mashed potatoes, and those tasty rolls, with all the butter and honey. It was good, I felt full after we ate. I'll say this first time you'll really hear me admit full heartedly to it, greasy fast fried food on an empty stomach on stressful work days never got better.

By time we got clear across the city it was already the late afternoon, rush hour was creeping by as fast as an all you can eat buffet on thanksgiving did. It was slow; I watched the sun slowly sinking down.

"The chop shop is closed you know," Ramenson was weary of me, and his glance made that apparent.

"I know." I wasn't going to let some closed sign keep me out from my investigation. Finally making it to the chop shop, no car but mine sat outside. It was dark, even the janitor had left.

Getting out of the car we crept along the building, it was silent around the area, no car lights, or bark of dogs. It was a nice thought that it was so dark, but unsettling at the same time. The building was simple office build; the chop shop part of the morgue was in its own windowless room in the middle of the building, offices and the viewing room sat around the chop shop.

"Jasmine, remind me why I'm doing this?" Ramenson whispered right behind me.

"We're doing this because I said so," I growled at him. Behind one of the manicured bushes I reached up and bashed in the window with the end of my pistol. It broke easily; knocking the rest of the glass from the frame I slid inside, Ramenson wasn't so graceful. It was dark, and cold inside the building. Grabbing a flashlight that was attached to my belt I flicked it on.

It was like those scary movies where the retards get stuck in the office, and some killer comes out of nowhere, except this time I was the retard. Rummaging through the office we found nothing of interest. The papers read all the same, it was the same bullshit, this victim died at this time, and the family wanted them to be prepped, and they were brought in at this time. We were getting nowhere; the halls were creepy too, I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Jasmine, come on we can come here in the morning!" He hissed behind me. I was fed up with the warnings.

Turning quickly I was so happy at the times I had spent at the gym, placing an arm under his neck I forced him against the wall, and glared at him. I had work to get done, and this was the work needing to be done.

"Listen to me, and shut the fuck up!" I snarled, I could see him restraining from running, "We don't have time, I don't like this either, but we have no choice, lets go look at the bodies, if we don't see anything interesting then we can leave. Understand?"

He nodded.

It was cold in the chop shop, I was so happy for my coat or Ramenson would be finding the nipples a double meaning. It was clean, had that Clorox smell to it, stainless steal vaults stood at either side of the room where the bodies where stored. Few clip boards hung on a board of who was in what vault. Grabbing the clipboard I flipped through the papers, they were all… people who were sick.

"Ramenson come look at this," I crooked my finger towards him, showing the paper I drew my finger down the line of names, "Each came in here the same day they contracted that virus, and each died less than three hours after contracting it. Most were said to have the same sort of markings, peeling flesh, bite marks, and pre-coagulated blood." I felt my own skin begin to crawl seeing the pre-coagulated blood.

"That's fucking sick," he groaned beside me, "But how come they all looked like they were mauled?"

"I don't know, they haven't come up with a reason yet to it," shoving the clipboard into his hand I went to one of the vaults. Releasing the lock I pulled out the body, it was covered over in a thin sheet even then I could make out what I figured I'd want to puke about. Pulling back the sheet we both took repelling steps backward.

I couldn't tell if it was man or woman, they were heavily mauled, the side of their face was torn apart, I could see the frozen blood clogging against the mended joints in its jaw. Their hands looked like the flesh was pulled away from their knuckles, and its neck had several deep gashes into the flesh; holding my breath I pushed the body back into the vault and slammed the door shut. Letting out a breath I fought to not lose my lunch, I felt it in my stomach giving me that warning of, "Lets go bitch! You have god oily chicken, that'll look pretty."

"Jasmine lets go, you saw the body."

"Hold on!" I held up a hand and he shut up quickly. Going to another vault I pulled it open. Under the sheet I couldn't tell what half the face was suppose to look like. It was a male; he was tall, beyond that nothing. Boils covered his skin, each pusing, boiling with green ooze that dripped over each one. His enlarge tongue hung lifelessly from his mouth; it didn't look like a tongue with the thick barbs on it.

"What the fuck is this?" I said. I wanted to touch it but Ramenson made a noise beside me. He was shaking his head, his mouth covered. I didn't know why I was so fascinated with the bodies, but it's like I'd seen it before, like some weird nightmare, or movie. I wasn't sure.

"Shit!" Ramenson blurted out, I looked at him confused.

The air was sucked right out of me, my arms bound to my side I felt ribs instantly beginning to crumble under the immense pressure that squeezed around me. I didn't know what the fuck was going on, I tried to scream, I tried to get a sound out of my mouth, nothing happened. Harder I was constricted, like a snake coiling around its pray I saw Ramenson fumbling to try and get his gun out, why was everything moving in slow motion? Black spots danced in front of my eyes, I didn't know what I was going to do, I couldn't move.

Turning my head it was slow motion as I watched the body I had pulled from the vault sit slowly up. The head of the corpse turned towards me, his eye opened, milky white, no life, no soul remained. What held me was… his tongue?! It's tongue! I tried to fight against it, but I could only sag in the grip of the monstrous tongue. It squeezed harder and I listened to the sickening snap of ribs.

_Pop, pop, pop_! Finally the pressure relaxed around me, and the tongue dropped to the ground twitching and pulsing still with unnatural life. I gasped for air but only choked inhaling acidic smoke. I didn't think I'd be able to move, or run, I dropped to the ground I couldn't breathe, black spots still danced in front of my eyes.

"Fuck come on!" Ramenson yelled through his coughing, pulling me up onto my feet I shrieked. His arm found its way around my side and crushed the side of my ribs against me. I sagged against him but my legs were mechanic it seemed, they moved on their own.

Dropping to the ground he held me out with his arms and stared at me. We were now in an office, finally the spots left my eyes, and I could see correctly. My side was bloody, but not with my blood, it was that… things blood. I didn't even know what to call it, tonguey? That seemed to fit for now.

"Shit don't do that again!" he said and pulled me close, yet again I muffled a scream against his shoulder. He was shaking, and his hands held me like I had died, I wanted to say I was here but my breath was still coming in great draughts. He kissed me on top of the head, then at my temple.

"We've. We've got to get out of here," I said weak. He nodded, I could see in his dark eyes he wanted to just run. So do I. This was out of my league, I don't care about the name hard ass anymore, I wanted out of this job as quick as possible. Shit I'd go work for Costco.

Staggering upright I grabbed Ramenson's arm trying to stable myself, I still felt shaky. We went to the window, this time we were smart; popping open the window I started to crawl through, god why couldn't I stop shaking. I glanced at Ramenson; it was like seeing again that out of body experience. The body sagged towards him, it looked at him with lifeless eyes, and it reached outward.

"LOOK OUT!" the words left me faster then I could speak, leeching onto him I watched horrified, and frozen.

He screamed, he was flashing back on his life, his childhood, and the cookies his mom baked, last night where he held me while I slept. It was gone in a flash. Its rotting teeth tore into his neck, biting against the juggler vein. Blood squirted into the air, coating against the near by walls, and splashing my arm. Ramenson's eyes rolled in his head as he fought; tearing the chunk of flesh it dangled from its mouth. He was gasping, bleeding, and I sat on the windowsill watching.

"J-Jas," it was his final breath, and I knew he didn't want to die by that things hand. I pulled suddenly remembering how to move, the pistol aimed. The shot felt like it was a cannon blast in my hand. It hit Ramenson center in the head, blood and brains squirted out from the smoking hole. Turning quickly I emptied the clip, screaming over the shots. Breathing, sobbing I sat there, both where dead, blood still pooled from Ramenson's neck, I felt tears staining my cheeks, they were hot against my skin.

He's dead.

I jumped out of that window and hit the ground running. I hauled ass, pain was irrelevant even though I felt my whole side burning on fire, and my ribs felt like they were going to tear right through my gut. I fumbled with the keys to my Explorer, finally opening the door I jumped into the drivers seat. What had just happened?

Ramenson would come back, he would, this was a joke, and I didn't really just empty my clip into his head. Why wasn't he coming back?

I stared at the spot of the window where we had broken the glass; I could see it clearly from the parking lot. Tears still fell down my cheeks, my hands sweaty stuck against the steering wheel. I tried to breath, no good; I only let out another scream. He was dead. it hit me, this wasn't a joke, this was real, the infection had turned everyone into what I feared.

Austin. I had to thank-god for my mind suddenly swapping over my panic, and putting the number one into my life. Forcing the key into the ignition I cranked over the engine, I didn't even know if I could drive.

The streets were empty, and the world seemed distant to me, I had stopped crying, I felt numb, angry, and sad, scared, most of all I had to get Austin to safety. I should have still been blubbering like a baby, but I knew that Ramenson would expect me to still keep going. Flicking on the radio I turned it over, it was all the Emergency Broadcasting station, I tested the other stations all the same.

"Now here this, now here this! This is not a test; I repeat this is not a test! I advice everyone to get indoors now, do not seek help outside of your houses, and shelter. Fortify what you have, and stay close. To any that have either been bitten, or recently sick isolate, and quarantine them from the others… may god help us all."

That was it, I could hear my own thoughts in my head scolding me to not swear so much, go to church, and get married. Flooring it I hauled over the freeway. Glancing out the window I could see that pandemonium was already taking its toll. Flames leapt up the side of one gas station, people were bailing out the windows, stolen food, televisions, anything else they could grab in their arms. I flinched, the sound of a shotgun rang in the air, I didn't know if someone was shot, or someone decided to make his or her lives easier.

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh no, Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Goodbye. _I heard the ring tone go off on my phone. Grabbing it from the dashboard I flipped it open. Austin was breathing heavily on the other end.

"What's going on," I demanded, I didn't mean to yell but I was still so shaken I didn't know how else to react.

"There is pounding on the door, what's going on Jasmine! Everyone is screaming," he was quiet.

"Austin listen to me, I'm coming home, I need you to get out of the apartment, don't let anyone see you!"

"What, why? What's going on?" he sounded alarmed, hell he should be.

"Austin, listen to me!" I repeated myself again, "I need you to get out of the apartment please, get food, get all the pistol ammo, and all my guns, I know you know where they are. Don't let anyone into the apartment!"

"I don't know…"

"Austin not now! Listen, I can see the apartment from the street I'm almost there, now get out, we don't have time to argue." I hung up the phone. God I could seriously pray that he was going to be out of that apartment. I stepped on the gas.

Oh shit son! Ramenson's dead, and you all thought you'd get something smutty sex hardy har har, no! How'd you like it? I WANT REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

-Look an update! I've been on and off writing this chapter, back and forth between the Eragon story, and Assassin's creed one that I'm working on. I own nothing!-

Again my phone began to chime, I heard it and grabbed it. It was Austin, flipping it open I held it to my ear, he was panting breathing heavily, and he sounded scared. Fuck, something had happened, he was attacked, and now bleeding to death surely. I started to panic, slamming on my breaks I came up into a traffic block.

"Austin what's going on?" I yelled over the phone.

More heavy breathing, why wasn't he talking, finally he spoke, "Jas, they broke into the apartment."

"Are you out of the apartment?" I asked, I couldn't tell if he was outside, or inside.

"I'm outside behind the bushes by the sign. They just totally broke the door down! What's going on, how far are you?" He started into the panicked questions; I didn't know what to say. This is all from that sickness, and don't get bit?

"I'll be there shortly, listen to me, I need you to keep out of sight, if you move call me. Don't talk to anyone, don't make any noise just be quiet, do you understand?"

"What's…" I cut him off before he could get in another small word.

"Do you understand me!?" I said, my voice was quiet, I felt like yelling but if he were in danger I knew it would be the wrong thing to do.

"Hurry please," he whispered, and disconnected.

Inching closer to the blockade I began to make out what it was that held up the traffic. All around me there was mothers, fathers and the general population that filled the apartments near by getting out of their cars and yelling. There was a military blockade, several hummers, and the local Army, as well as Marines stood fully armed with general run of the assault rifles. They had the area completely closed down from getting by, I had that feeling inside me as well to get out and start yelling. I watched from my car as people started to gather around, becoming a pack to the military.

Io had a bad feeling, it was settled in my gut like that whole regret thing that you have when you just watch people, and know they are going to do something stupid. Well, I knew it was going to happen as I watched from my car. They yelled, shouting the usual of how dare you, they needed to get in the city, they were stupid to do this. And they stood there like a blockade.

Whatever I was going to do I was going to be stupid doing it, but it was to late. Stepping out of my car I had my gun at my side, I moved quickly through the crowd. My side throbbed with constant pain, and fuck I could hardly breath. Broken ribs, that was what happened, the constriction of that fucking infected thing put enough damage to my body, and I felt the pain with each step.

"Please let me go, I have children at home! Please!!!" there were the screams of the mother, to the father who stood besides acting like if he yelled loud enough that his point would have gotten across.

"You have no fucking right, we are people, and we have our rights!"

"Listen, we are ordered to seal off the city, it is under quarantine, return to your cars and await further instruction over the Emergency Broadcasting stations." One of the soldiers was so brave to step forward, god I pitied him for trying to be the good guy and be Dr. Phil.

I approached, my hand resting near my pistol; I was feeling edgy, as I got closer. Several of the other soldiers saw me, and then they went to looking at my gun. Turning at once ach of them put their rifles trained onto me, I froze. My heart began to beat harder as I thought of all the led they could pump me full of, fuck kids could use my fingers as pencils.

"Freeze! Stop right there! Hands in the air!" One demanded but I couldn't tell who spoke with their rifles near their faces.

Raising my hands in the air I glanced behind them and could see my apartment building a good number of blocks away. Fuck why couldn't I just get to Austin; no there always had to be something in the way. I was sure I was going to get shot if I even so much as flinched. Calm breathing; remember to breath you have to get back to Austin for him.

I tipped my head down and looked to the ground anything to look submissive, already there was sweat falling down along my neck. My palms felt clammy, but I wasn't going to let something as a speed bump like this stop me from getting to my little brother! I approached slowly, hands still up.

"Don't shoot me! I'm a homicide detective, I came here for on a call concerning something of recent murders," I was somewhat lying out of my ass but desperate times calls for desperate measures. God I was about ready to piss my pants, I so was going to next time I went to the store buy old people diapers.

"The dispatch sent a detective? They clearly have no idea the shit that's going on; ok you're needed past this, get on victory and take a left, if you can, find the people that have barricaded themselves in a gas station, that's your best bet to getting answers," one of the military officers said, but again he was back to being armed to the teeth swinging around the rifle aiming it towards the curious crowd of on lookers. Three of the others that stood around trying to control the crowd moved to the armored vehicles.

I began to step away from them, and moved back to my car; in my chest my heart was still running a marathon. The crowd behind was still frantic, and now it was then that I noticed how badly this illness was spreading. I hauled my feet from running and stopped, so did those that stood around the cars, and near to the military barricade.

I take it she was no older then being nineteen, and likely in college. Her pale face was stricken to a starved look, and her hands shook terribly. Staggering forward her breath was shaking as bad as her shoulders, god what was happening to this place? The military soldiers turned towards her with lights on her, and that's when I realized that the infection had hit here. Lifting her head back the sound echoed in the air with the painful song of bones snapping, and eyes opened to that pained, empty stare. Chills went up and down my spine, my feet didn't know how to move I was willing them, and fuck I wanted to run. Separated from my body I could see myself standing there, my face pale ass white, and staring equally as everyone else.

I noticed how mutated her body had became, nails that were at the tips of her fingers became clawed off and in replacement of nails was the jagged bones under her skin that looked… like she had chewed on them till they sat sharp and bloody. Clothes were torn and as the rest of her she must have clawed at them in sudden rage. Red eyes glared at the soldiers and her mouth opened and the scream that echoed fell on deaf ears.

Move damnit, MOVE! I couldn't; she ran so fast bare shredded pads of her feet leaving behind wakes of blood that left behind thicken scabs of past dead flesh. Around me the world was moving, but I wasn't. Past me she ran, I felt the breath of wind against my skin but I didn't feel the urgent panic that should have ran through me. With arms raised the infected brought the clawed hands down through one of the soldier's sides. A knife through butter the claws slid through the Kevlar, the strap that held his rifle, clothing, and finally to skin. I watched in exact of four fingers that ripped through from the juncture of his neck and shoulder, beneath his shoulder and bicep, at the crook of his arm, and finally at his forearm being sliced away. Blood filled the air, bones shattered, and soon joining with the rest of the steaming blood in the air I watched his spine being sliced apart so easily. Air exhaling from his lungs being punctured, and finally remains of what was his body fell to the ground.

Like the heavy patter of rain against the window the sounds of gunfire came and then it became painfully and acutely loud. Arms threw over my head I crouched, I wasn't sure if I was screaming in terror that I was going to be sliced apart, or it was someone else. Like fire, that's what I remembered, like fire was it that erupted from the end of each barrel. The rapid fire on the infected finally stopped; standing still within the path where she had dropped the soldier she staggered. Bullet holes, blood, and smoke filled her wafer thin body I had to watch the body fall to the ground.

Silence.

My knees began cramping, my thighs burned I didn't feel it, my blood was frozen in my veins and my eyes still hadn't left the bloody mess. That could have been me, that could have been Austin, Ramenson, anyone! I had to get home, had to get to Austin this wasn't some fucking walk in the park anymore. Life or death, and I were mingling on deaths door with a bag of burning shit.

"Get up," his voice was shaking, his hands pulled me suddenly to my feet I turned and saw one of the other fellow comrades who opened fire. Brown eyes were lifeless now and he was staring at the same corpse of probably his high school friend. "Get going, we're clearing the way…"

I didn't need twice to hear that, my legs shook but they some how managed to support me as I angled my way in behind my steering wheel. Cranking over the engine my foot tendons felt severed in my ankle, the force it took to press on the gas. Slowly I moved around the bodies, I didn't want to go anywhere near them. From behind my rearview mirror the crowd had assembled and became difficult now, and they'd be overrun I knew they would.

Through the streets I could see the pandemonium already releasing its wrath on the world, cars turned over and burning, windows smashed, and people running in terror. I was agonizingly blocks away; my hands shook on the steering wheel.

_Calm the fuck down Jasmine! You need to get to Austin, focus damnit, that dude just got sliced the fuck into four quarters like a pizza! Don't think that! _I was already having a mental break down and through the sweat and grime I dry sobbed. Sucking in deep breaths my throat and lungs burned with the air I gulped in. Lips parched, my tongue felt hot and fuzzy, my back hurt from being stiff. Through the streetlights I sped the lights flashed by one by one from the corner of my eyes, and reflecting off the overturned cars.

For once I thought that I'd be done with this and could return to Austin and lock the doors, and hide under the bed that all of this would go away. I'm always wrong, get use to that everyone.

**THUD! **Whatever fell and hit the roof of my Explorer shook my car, and I stomped on the breaks. Skidding and sliding along the road my tires smoked as I came to a screeching halt. It rolled from my roof and off to the ground, did I hit someone? No, they hit me? Slowly I watched a hand come peeking up from the other side of the tires and body pull itself up. Stricken with flesh that peeled away, and a missing arm there was the difference between life motherfucker, and dead motherfucker. This was a dead motherfucker. It let out a shriek, and I felt the ground summon with sudden tremble of running. I groped around my car quickly under the seats, and the dashboard. I came up with a spare pistol, thumbing the safety off the window rolled down; leaning out the window I fired off a few shots. First missed, only clipping the side of his head taking off his ear, the second hit him between the eyes. I watched brain, and skull fly out from the smoking hole that sat between the glazed eyes.

From the silent shrieking I could hear the tremor turning into easily hundreds of feet running my way. The ground became a living earthquake each measured with two feet pounding the pavement one after the other. Immerging around the corner and heading broad side towards me they came. hundreds of infected each running with the same expression as the last. Blood thirsty, and pissed; I couldn't discern their faces and tell if any of them could have been Austin. Near form of flight came over me and from the locked breaks I slammed my foot again on the gas. Jumping forward the Explorer took to the pavements clipping a car as I hauled it around taking a sharp corner.

Fear gripped my insides, and my ribcage rattling them with a tin cup to get my attention; I couldn't bring these things to Austin I had to lead them off. They still chased after me throughout the twist and turns, no matter what it felt like more were joining in. 40, 50, 65, my speedometer climbed steadily higher, somewhere I had lost the horde. In the distance I heard the echoes screams with their attention directed at some other poor soul. Lights flashed ahead, red, blue, white, red, blue white. Leaping up in my throat my heart pumped wildly with hope that I'd get the fuck out of this. You work along side with the cops you generally dismiss them, and learn to go on your own, now though; they were my beacons of light in the fog.

Around the corners I stared at each alleyway entrance, every shadow, and I listened. Coasting to a stop along the intersection I stared, again that shot of cold blood numbing pain ran through my body. What I hoped as my shining beacon was turned to being the sign of death. Overturned, the bodies of the officers littered the ground, what should have been incased in their soft fleshy bodies was strewn across the pavement, and a late night snack.

Flicking off the headlights my Explorer placed into reverse I slowly brought back my car down the empty street, and flipped a U-turn around in the road. In the pit of my stomach dread was settling deep, penetrating the fiber of my being. How many shots would it take to fend off a crowd like what chased me earlier, how many shots would it take till I was out and over ran? How many would it take… no fuck that thought!

Sitting there in the dark though, listening to the distant screams, gunshots, and explosions. I sat there still in the dark hands clenched to the wheel and the car rumbling with my foot parked on the break. Was either one or the other, go back to Austin risking dragging these fuckers back with me, or find another way to get back to him. Either way, I was stuck, watching the dark road that was empty and listening to the hell.

My heart shot into my throat when someone, or something tapped on the passenger side window. I lurched forward in my seat, and already one of my hands was looking for the stashed pistol. It wasn't something though that I was expecting, from the face at the passenger side window it was someone like me, scared out of their fucking mind. Again they hurriedly tapped at the window, pressing on the button easing the window down I still kept my hand near the hilt of my pistol.

"Hey, hey, you have a working car! Listen, we need some help. There are a few of us stranded in the gas station, and we need to get out. Can you help us out!?" I didn't recognize the person, he was maybe in his forties, balding, and had that usual Stepford househusband look to him. Then again what husband didn't have that look to them when it came to a blood stained sweater?

I stared at him, unsure whether or not to throttle the gas and make a fast get away, but Jimminy Cricket was saying otherwise. Letting the car idle, I pulled the pistol out from the confines of being stashed on the side of my seat. The clip full, heart racing I had my chances of getting out of this… full clip, head shots, that drops everything, I told myself. People had a thing about getting odd when society goes to shit, and I wasn't sure that I wasn't going to go to shit.

"Yeah, lets hurry up, I don't want those fuckers hearing us." I kept my door ajar enough that it didn't close and lock up, and if I had to make a run for it, I didn't have to try to open it up.

"Could you not swea…" he was cut short, I glared at him. I stood a few inches taller then him, and outweighed him in the ratio of muscle more than fat. Gulping back the sweat and fear he moved towards the gas station that stood at the corner of the street.

At the corner there was two wrecked cars, one had impaled itself against the street light, someone had been in it, now I wasn't sure. The windshield of the BMW was broken, and blood had splattered all over the inside and the broken glass. The streetlight fell down over the car caving in the roof. The second car was turned onto its side, and I couldn't tell whether or not anyone made it out, was dead, or…

Across the street we ran, my boots thudding while his dopey slippers padded over the pavement. Ducking under the overhang, our backs pressed against the wall I followed sidling along the side of the building. I couldn't hear the distant moaning that had filled the air, all I could hear was the constant beating of my heart. The pasty face fucker next to me was sweating, blood was spilled but it wasn't his own, his hands were dabbed in the blotting mess, but he was otherwise _clean._

The windows around the gas station had been boarded up with what they could find, gorilla wracks, would panels anything and everything was used. Inside there was the faint muffled cry, barely audible, like a child weeping and clinging to their last hopes of humanity. To think, a few weeks ago it was Easter, and now the world was going to shit in a basket. Fucking Easter bunny. Househusband tapped on the door and behind it I could hear the chains clinking and clanging, to loudly for my taste. The pad lock was being fumbled around and fucks', shits', son ova bitch, was being yelled. Around I could hear the shuffling, and growing increasing intention of the infected.

"Tell them to shut the fuck up and hurry!" I hissed to househusband. He stared at me rather wide eyed, and I could see the fear etched in his face. I wasn't going to have someone get me killed when I had things to get done; Austin was on the top of my list. Still he stared at me as if I had shot him in the foot; they still behind the door were banging around making to much noise.

The roar and gurgling yell that called in the troops shocked us both; by the wrecked BMW I saw the infected snarl at us. Crouching down the probably was nice neighbor, now charged at us. Teeth wearing the flesh of some poor bastard he neared by the fuel stations, and closer. Two, four, six, they started to grow in numbers as they saw where we were. My arm felt heavy lifting up the pistol, and my thumb felt like it was made out of jelly, taking too damn long to thumb off the safety! The crosshairs shook as I glared down them and at the infected that ran closer. Releasing a breath I focused and squeezing the trigger the hilt of the pistol rocked back in my hand, my arm shook lightly, and one, two, four fell but the others were coming, and the numbers were multiplying.

A hand surrounded my arm and pulled me into the darkness of the gas station, and the door was slammed shut. Losing my footing and falling backwards the crack of skin and bone of my elbow hit the linoleum, my pistol fell from my hand as well skittering away from me. Slamming echoes and angry roars filled my ears from the infected hitting the door and beating against the boarded up windows. Blinking out the stars in my vision my head shook, behind me there was that constant weeping sob of a child.

From the gas station it reminded me of the usual Stinker station, all the windows were held up with racks, and vending machines. In the middle of the station sat two families, a large trucker, and pasty-faced househusband. A battery-operated lantern sat in the middle of opened, and empty Twinkie wrappers, and half drunken Gatorade, and beer cans. Grabbing my pistol that had fallen from my hand, I shoved it into the back waste band of my pants and crawled forward to them.

"They're out there still! I can hear them calling, like coyotes!" a mother said who held her child to her, hugging the sack of sobbing flesh.

"This shit ain' what I signed up the fuck for," the trucker grumbled taking one of the half downed cans of beer, and knocked the rest back, adding to his pretty waste line.

"Listen! She," househusband pointed towards me, and I felt the twinge of regret settle in the pit of my stomach when he continued, "Has a working car, she can get your daughter to the hospital."

"You'll help my daughter!" the mother was clearly out of her fucking mind. I began to retreat and climbed up to my feet placing my back against an empty rack as she followed suit. "You'll help her! She's sick, she has a fever, and needs antibiotics."

I would have been terrified if I were in her place, hell I'd be doing the same except with a fist if it were Austin. Her face, her eyes the constant constriction and dilation of her pupils made me unnerved, she didn't appear right, at all. Hands clinging to the child that more appeared to be whimpering from her mother, then anyone else, and the taught translucent flesh peeled back along her brow. Something wasn't right with both the mother and daughter, and I now knew that I had walked my ass right into something I should have ignored.

"Listen, I can't get your daughter to the hospital, I'm sorry!" I started to apologize at the moment I refused the mother began to let out loud wailing cries. The father was withdrawn and hardly reacted; the trucker was equally as uneasy as I was. "Listen! Listen god damnit!" I yelled my hands rose in the air, course pistol in hand.

The crazed mother fell silent, her eyes on me still wide, and perspiration dotting over her brow. Like the scenes in a movie where the ringleader held the gun at point in the air and fired a shot for attention, I had that power but no shot was fired. The gas station had fallen silent, only the hum of the battery operated lantern, and distant sound of hell outside. The pounding had long since stopped, either it was good or I was worried.

"I can't take you or your daughter to the fucking hospital, calm the fuck down! There is nothing I can do and I don't think they are able to take anyone in anyways, calm down, CEDA should be having some emergency care anyways," I was trying to be smart, pulling most of it out of my ass, and the other half from what I remember was played over the radios, or what I've heard.

"You aint goin' to be running out there anyways," The trucker stood from his crouched position, he towered over me. His arms were like tree trunks, thick hairy, and with muscle upon muscle. Something from West Coast Choppers is what he reminded me of, even when we all were barricaded in a gas station. "Whatever the fuck is with all them out there, you aint running out there without a plan. They outnumber us, and yer' being pretty fucking stupid. Yer' kid's sick? I don' know how mine is, think it's right to say we are stuck here."

In the silence that filled the area clogging each of the space that was between us I felt for some reason out of place. These people were the general mill blue-collar workers; I looked at dead bodies for a living, and tried to figure out why they were dead. For that moment of silence I thought of Ramenson, his eyes still haunted my mind… I killed him.

Gurgle of life filled the child, but it wasn't the feeling of life that I liked hearing. Her head rolled over past the breast that her mother held her too, and from the terrified eyes they now stared past me with a void of absent glassy-eyed gaze. The mother, she was oblivious, I wasn't. I stepped back gaining farther distance from the child and mother as I could, in your get you get that feeling of dread, and fear, this was to level two where I wanted to shit myself. Again.

"Yer' child don't look-." Before the Trucker got another word out of his mouth, don't look right became reality. Lunging from her mother's arms, past life and into the world of whatever the fuck she: it was, she turned savage. Foaming past the small gaps in her teeth, and gums glistening black and white she turned on the woman. She wasn't able to move fast enough, the child leapt forward and through the shrieking shock, that small mouth let out a shrill roar. Teeth sank into flesh, hands clawed at her face, and the child tore what sat of her jugular vein, and neck apart. Stringing from her teeth I saw the shredded muscle of tongue hanging down from what was originally a living woman. The chest cavity had been completely clawed open, and I saw witnessing the beating heart working feverishly, and beating wildly.

I had let out my own scream at the sight of the child turning against her mother, and my arm raised with the pistol ready to fire. snapping pops of bullets flying past the rabid infected child missed as she moved, blurring with her movement. Lunging past she leapt upward, fingers tearing the metal grating off from the ventilation system small feet disappeared from view. My back against the gorilla racks hell within the confines of four walls was breaking loose, the mother that still was bleeding out thrashed on the ground. Blood splattered with her hand slapping the growing tide of red on the linoleum, the other civilians that were with us had scattered, leaving, running, screaming to the back room, bathrooms, anywhere.

There was that chill that suddenly filled my spine when I heard the screeching alarm filled the station of the emergency being broken, and opened up. Wafting from the outside I could smell the acidic smoke of burning tires, and other fires, and the distant sound of pounding feet that grew to another stampede that was coming closer. Turning my arm I glanced at the pistol and tried to remember how many shots I fired? How many were left, and how many where coming?

"Woman!" The Trucker yelled at me over the alarm, and I saw he didn't have much to live for, and he was the only sane fucker I've seen in a long while. "You get on outta here, you got someone needing you." In one of those bear paws of his he held a pipe, the other he sat and pulled the rack away, and chains off the door.

I slammed my whole body into the door and made a run for it. Outside I hardly had time to beat across the pavement, already the numbers had overrun the gas station and were after me. My lungs burned as I ran across the lot, and towards my car that I saw across the street. Days in the gym were paying off as I still sprinted, but those fuckers are fast. Hardly to the street I saw three running towards me, I didn't see their faces, hell I could hardly see the world in the blanket of night. Raising my arm I held the pistol out and fired randomly, to all praise God they dropped to the ground.

Normally this would be in some kind of movie, some sort of video game, but I was living it. My breath came in heavy gasps, my throat burned, and I didn't know if I was crying or sweating from getting to my car. Running to the drivers side I reached the door, but so did one of them. Snarling the fucker turned towards me teeth bared and rotting flesh reaching my nose. No time to bring my gun up I brought my foot around catching it in the stomach, crumpling it fell backwards onto its ass, and I launched myself into my car. Same time I got in my car was the same time that I cranked it from park into drive, my foot slamming down on the gas the Explorer gave a violent jerk and twisted around. I fought the steering wheel and hauled 'er around towards the straight away on the street.

My nerves were shot, I was exhausted, and I still thought I was going to wake up in bed with Ramenson still pressed against my back, his breath against my shoulder. As much as I wanted to keep that thought, and live on that dream that this was some tripped out nightmare, I couldn't give myself the pleasure.

I wiped my forehead and flicked on the headlights as I drove, I could see in the rearview mirror the fuckers retreating to go tear someone else to shreds. The thought came across me to pray for the Trucker, but what God was there? What kind of fucking God would do this to us? Allah, Yahweh, Buddha? Fuck them all.

I had my relapse of thinking about religion, and those times at Sunday school proved to do little, no praying would save you, wouldn't save me, or Austin. It was up to me to make sure he was safe, like getting him out of the hands of my aunt and uncle. I flipped the radio on and moved through the channels, either static or more static. There had to be something there!

Through the static I found one of the religious stations but couldn't help but to let it stop as I listened, "When there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. Repent thy sins, God is choosing who he wants to come to the heavenly gates. Sinners will face the pale rider and horse that come from the sky, this is the last of humanity." For the odd reason I kept the station rolling and listened to the sounds of the gospel music singing. Again I changed the station, and this time CEDA's emergency broadcasting came over the airways.

"To those that are tuning in this is an emergency broadcasting from CEDA. We are issuing instructions of safety. Find shelter that is both stable, and suitable, with no infected persons. Stay indoors; do not try to make contact with family, friends, or any other personal that is not of CEDA, government, or military personal. If you know someone that is infected, or has been recently in contact with one, remove yourself from the premises. We will be in contact with you shortly, rescue vehicles are extracting survivors, wait for further instruction."

"Instruction my ass," I growled under my breath. It repeated the same message again, I turned off the radio, and the air was silent except for the snarling of the engine. I watched the roads and people that ran from building to building, and those that chased after them. Some with shopping carts, others that ran with their dog tailing after them, it was all hell breaking loose, and the Devil was cracking his whip.

Searching for my cell phone I grabbed it, and there was a moment I tried to pray but there was nothing in my mind I could figure out to pray for. I pressed the speed dial for Austin's number and waited. I listened to the ring tone going through several times, and now that knot in my stomach was growing larger.

"Pick up damnit, pick-…"

"Jasmine… are you there?" his voice came so quiet I hardly heard him over my panicked rambling.

"Austin!" I was delighted, no beyond delighted, fucking happy to hear his voice, if there was one thing that gave me hope it was him, alive. "Listen to me Austin, I need you to tell me where you are, and what's happening. Can you do that?"

Silence. He was either on his dying breath or trying to find the balls to speak; he still whispered, "They stopped pounding on the door, there was a lot of fucking screaming. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"I will when I get there, so listen to me. I need you to go and get any extra ammunition that I have stashed, I know you've been into it looking at it before. I need you to get that, food, and my other pistol. When you've done that go down the fire escape, and hide behind the trashcans. When I come around the corner I'll flash my brights' three times, come running and get in when I stop. Do you understand?" I kept my voice level, and calm, I was trying so hard not to panic but it was difficult when you could see the possibility of your flesh hanging from someone in your hindsight's teeth.

"What's going," I didn't let him finish as he started to come up with something to say, I needed him to hurry.

"Do you understand?" I yelled, and from the other side of the phone I could feel his recoil.

He took a breath, and the last words before he disconnected came to me with understanding, "I'll see you soon."

The line went dead; I could see the lights still on in my apartment from the few blocks that I was, they shined like a beacon in the night. I glanced at the gas gage, half empty tank, when we got out of the city limits I'd have to make a gas stop. Cutting across the manicured lawn of the opposite side, I hopped back onto the street. My finger flicking on and off the brights three times I saw a head pop up from behind, and saw Austin stand up quickly.

Stomping on the breaks, leaning over I unlocked the door, and in hopped Austin. In his arms he had a duffle bag that he threw into the backseat. His seat belt buckled in, I wasted no time! My foot like led I stomped on the gas and down the streets we sped off.

I had no game plan, no idea of what to do now, my first plan was to get Austin, but I had no idea where and or if CEDA had any rescue stations. It was silent between both Austin and I, he knew as well as I we were generally fucked. This was the last stand for human kind.

-You know, I had troubles writing this chapter, couldn't come up with generally anything good to write. I wanted to make it long so you'd get the point of how the infection was spreading, I had it written in the outline that Jas basically drove and got her brother while listening to the Emergency Broadcasting system. But that seemed dull and flat. I did use the religious line about hell being full from Dawn of the Dead, also instructions my ass isn't that from the second Left 4 dead? Or close enough to it. Either way! I like the idea of children zombies, to bad they don't have any in the first L4D lol, so gimme some reviews Chapter 5 should be up soon cause that's when the fun starts!-


End file.
